Jilted
by madam-may
Summary: Hermione is left at the altar by who she thinks is the love of her life and her world seems to be in ruins and at times she's barely holding herself together: enter Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding World and Hermione's best friend. But how can Harry help Hermione - they're purely platonic... right?
1. Chapter 1

**The following story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Author Note: **Rated M for future chapters, you're safe in this one ;) Also I don't own the pic used as the cover of this fic

The white petals stirred uselessly at her feet.

Hermione Granger looked out over the ocean, the sea breeze washing over her, causing her white dress to rustle. Her brown eyes glittered as the last of the sun's rays struck the tears there. He had abandoned her. The love of her life had gone and left her at the altar. Hermione bowed her head, hair falling around her face. She had given her entire life to him and he had thrown it back in her face.

"'Mione?" came the hesitant voice out of the wind. Hermione knew who it was but she didn't turn, she didn't react to her best friend's voice. A gentle hand held one of her own. "'Mione, I'm so sorry." Again she didn't respond. "Hermione, say something. Please," Hermione was silent for a little longer.

"Why?" Hermione turned and looked at Harry, her eyes brimming. "Why? What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he love me anymore?!" Before she knew it, she was shouting, sobbing, tears falling. Harry felt helpless as he watched the strongest woman he knew crumble in front of his eyes. "What's wrong with me?" Hermione demanded. The sudden crack of someone apparating echoed on the beach. Harry and Hermione looked to the sound.

There he stood – Ron Weasley, Hermione's fiancé. As she looked at him, her hurt turned to anger.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I can explain. I –" he began but before he could continue Hermione hit him with her bouquet.

"I should have known!" she screamed, hitting him again. "I should have known you would do this! You humiliated me! I sh-should have known!" Hermione stepped back as Harry reached for her arm. He pulled her into an embrace. The bouquet dropped from her hand, crimson petals joining white.

"I'm sorry, I –" Ron reached out a hand to her, almost brushing the back of her dress.

"No!" said Harry, pulling Hermione away. She sobbed brokenly in his arms. "No," Harry apparated them both away leaving Ron alone of the beach.

* * *

Hermione came down the stairs at the Burrow, entering the kitchen to see Harry and Ginny eating breakfast.

"Morning," she muttered looking away resolutely. Despite there was no longer anything between them Hermione felt awkward being in their presence.

"Morning 'Mione," said Ginny. She got up from the table to open the window for the owl that pecked there. She dropped the few Knuts in the pouch, took the paper and the owl flew away.

"I'm surprised your mums not in here pestering you two about getting back together." Hermione toasted them with her orange juice. Harry laughed and Hermione smiled a very small smile.

"She and Dad left to see Teddy a little while ago. They'll be gone for hours." Informed Harry as Hermione sat across the pair of them at the table. She picked up the Daily Prophet that had been left there. She unrolled it and gasped. Tears filled her eyes and in her haste to get up she knocked over her orange juice. She dropped the paper.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hermione pulled her wand out and cleaned the mess with a non-verbal spell.

"'Mione, what's wrong? What is it?" Harry stood, eyes filled with concern.

Ever since Ron had deserted Hermione, his family had practically shunned him. Hermione had begun living with those who remained at the Burrow – Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Harry and Ginny. Fred and George often crashed after a family dinner but they still rented a flat in Diagon Ally. It was often painful for Hermione, being surrounded by happy family environment but she delved into work and didn't focus on her loneliness too much. She pointed to the paper, not looking.

The headline read: _"Ronald Weasley spotted with another woman just days after leaving Hermione Granger at the altar!" _

There was a large picture of Ron on the cover along with said woman – she had dirty blonde hair and fair skin. The faint echo of "Won-Won!" resounded through Harrys head. He looked up to Hermione, who had wrapped her arms around her torso, as if to hold herself together.

"'Mione, I'm sorry," Harry murmured.

"Doesn't matter," she said, determinedly avoiding looking at the paper. Harry moved around the table and held Hermione in his arms once more, a tenderness in his gaze that Ginny recognized. Harry had looked at her like that for the duration of their relationship. She watched the pair, an idea taking shape in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

"Harry, c'mon, you know some time away would do her some good! And no one else has enough leave to go with her. Do you really want to leave her alone? After all that's happened?" It was two days after the paper incident, five days after Ron had deserted Hermione and Ginny was appealing to Harry's better nature.

"She won't want to go – you know what she's like with work. And you know how stubborn she is." Said Harry, looking at Ginny knowingly. They were at the Leaky Cauldron enjoying their lunch break. Since breaking up the pair had had their ups and downs. Not speaking then awkward encounters then a developing friendship. Finally they ended as they were now – closer than before their ill-suited relationship.

"Honestly Harry, we'll work that out after you've gone. Besides you guys are ahead at work – you make all the other departments at the Ministry look bad. Not to mention the other people who work with you." Ginny said with mock horror. Harry grinned for a moment before returning to his Shepherd's pie.

"Look, Ginny, I understand you think you're doing what's best for 'Mione and I think that's great. I just don't think this is the way to do it. 'Mione would prefer not to be smothered by your mother and to be allowed to focus on her work."

"Having a holiday will allow her to get away from Mum and she can take work nonsense with her if she needs." Harry paused, contemplating the possibilities. "Harry, if you don't agree I'm gunna find a way to send the two of you away any way." Ginny scooped a bit of potato out of Harrys bowl with her finger and winked at him as she licked it off. Harry looked at her with undisguised worry.

"You know?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Know what?" replied Ginny, a twinkle in her eye.

"I… You know what? Never mind. I've got to go." Harry dropped his fork in his bowl and grabbed his briefcase.

"Bye, Harry," laughed Ginny, eating more of his lunch. Harry almost ran out of the pub.

* * *

Hermione came down stairs slowly, biting her lip. Mrs Weasley had asked the family round for a Sunday dinner and all the boys and their partners had shown. She had been upstairs in Fred and George's old room (which was now hers) finishing off a report for work when an indecent amount of noise had begun distracting her. The kitchen was empty, although the aroma of roast meat filled it. Hermione then made her way to the lounge.

Fred and George were standing, wands out, directing some small fireworks around the room. Everyone else was seated on the couches and chairs.

"Oh, heaven help me." Hermione murmured. Despite wishing that no one would hear her, Fred turned at the sound of her voice, grinning merrily.

"Why, hello there, fair maiden." He bowed grandly. "I hope our fun did not disturb you." He and George laughed and Fred pushed Hermione to sit with Harry who smiled at her apologetically.

"I told them to keep it down but you know Fred and George." Hermione smiled sadly and perched herself on Harrys lap.

"Do you mind?" she murmured, watching as a tiny spark exploded near George. Harrys arms circled round her.

"Not at all." He said laughing as Bill hopped around, trying to remove a fire work from his shirt.

While Hermione watched, Harry looked over the Weasley family. It had been a while since they had all been gathered together and even now they were down in one number – Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry felt his blood rush in anger at the thought of his best friend. All Harry wanted to do was hunt Ron down, like he had hunted down so many Death Eaters before, and force him to apologise and mean it. Harry forced himself to relax before Hermione noticed his tense posture.

"And now," declared George grandly. "Fred and I have here to present our greatest invention yet!" Fred bought forward a small brown briefcase. After putting it on the floor he opened it slowly and whatever was inside glowed softly. Hermione leaned forward in spite of her desire to be alone and focused on her work. Fred looked up and winked at her before waving his wand over the open brief case. He lifted out a small glowing ball of light and Hermione winced. She felt Harrys arms gently tighten around her.

"Harry, catch!" Fred flicked his wand and the ball of light turned into snitch-sized silver ball. Harry removed one arm from around Hermione and raised his hand to catch the ball. It glowed blue as it touched his hand.

"Wha-" began Hermione. Harry looked up and saw Ginny smirking at him across the room as he felt the familiar pull behind his navel. Her eyes said one thing:

_I told you so._


	3. Chapter 3

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

**Author Note: **_This is a new chapter 3 - I thought the last chapter three was rather terrible. So, here is the new updated version! Enjoy and please review :) __  
_

Sand went everywhere as Harry and Hermione landed with a thud. Neither of them could perfect a 'port key landing.' They got up and looked around – they were on a beach beside a lagoon with crystal clear water. The white sand sloped upward into grass a few metres from them. On the grass a few more metres away stood a small house with cottage style windows.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione, squinting due to the sun that blazed down on them. She already wished she was out of her jeans and jumper.

"Beats me," murmured Harry, mentally cursing Ginny, Fred and George. Why had they insisted on this charade? Being on a holiday somewhere with Hermione wasn't going to change anything – she was heartbroken from _Ron_ deserting her and they saw fit for Harry to make it better, assisting him in no way. Hermione sighed and Harry looked at her with concern.

"C'mon, we'd better find out where we are and who ever is in that house can tell us." Hermione set off, flicking sand behind her. Harry knew there wasn't going to be any one in the house; he knew it had been set aside on this god forsaken place (where that was) for him and Hermione but he didn't say anything for fear of her hexing him. Harry merely kept up as best he could without being attacked by sand.

5 steps lead up to a wooden porch which was built out of a fair timber. The wood was smooth and polished to the touch but Hermione had no time to admire the craftsmanship. She simply marched up to the door and tried to pound her fist upon it. Before her hand could make contact with the delicate looking door it had swung open, leaving Hermione to nearly fall through. Harry grabbed her just in time.

The door opened to reveal a small lounge room with a couch and coffee table. To the right was a kitchen and dining area that appeared to be stocked with provisions.

"_Homenum Revelio_," Murmured Harry. Hermione felt a pang as she remembered standing beside Harry and Ron at the door of Grimmauld Place saying that exact same spell. "There's no one here," Harry resisted adding 'I told you so.' Hermione merely nodded, appearing with drawn as she looked around. Beside the table that had been painted white and then sanded to give that 'weather worn' look stood two suit cases and on the table top was a note. Harry continued to take in his surroundings but Hermione moved straight over to the table.

"Dear Harry and Hermione," she read. "You are both probably wondering where you are right now – well you are on an island off the coast of Australia. The muggles think it's uninhabited but little do they know the Australian Ministry sold it off to my friends a couple of years ago. They've agreed to let you stay there and they've placed wards around it until everything is sorted out. That means you can't apparate out of there. Now, there is work nonsense in your cases if you're desperate for things to do, just so you know. Otherwise, enjoy your trip. Love Ginny." Hermione finished reading and put the note down. Harry came across the room to read it for himself but before he could lay a hand on it it burst into flames. He looked to Hermione who had her fists clenched and was breathing deeply. Her wand was nowhere in sight.

"You did that?" asked Harry. "No wand, no … nothing?" Hermione nodded her jaw tense. Harry felt a twinge of arousal at his groin due to the impressive display of magic. Hermione turned and walked away while Harry blushed a little at his lack of control. She hadn't noticed a thing.

Hermione looked over the rest of the house. To the left of the door was a corridor with 3 rooms coming off it. There was one bedroom with a large bed, a wardrobe and a chest of draws; a bathroom with a spa-type bath and massive shower and small sink. The third and final room was a reasonably sized room transformed into a library with texts both muggle and magic.

Hermione's fingers trailed over the spines, her eyes wide as she delved into that inner peace that only books could give her. She had felt off ever since she had been left alone on that beach. She stopped looking over the book and moved to the small window. It looked out over the grass to a willow tree which hung over the lagoon. She thought about Ron and about how he had just left her from Lavender. Why had he left her? He had wanted out of his and Lavenders relationship back in their 6th year… What changed?

"'Mione?" said Harry from the door. Hermione turned around, tears sparkling in her eyes. Harry had changed out of his long pants and long sleeved shirt into a loose shirt and shorts. "You okay?" He came across the room and hugged her for a moment.

"I'm fine, Harry." She murmured pushing him away. Harry looked at her for a second before nodding.

"Just thought you'd want to know that there's only one bed." Harry shrugged, thinking it was no big deal.

"So, who's going to sleep on the couch?" asked Hermione, her voice quiet. Harry looked up in shock.

"Why don't we just share?" When they were hunting horocruxes and Ron had left they had shared a bed once or twice – namely due to cold and loneliness. Nothing more had happened but Harry was startled that Hermione would object now.

"Harry, there's going be enough rumours when we get back. Let's not spur more on." She said, with a hint of kindness. Hermione moved past Harry while he stared in confusion. She appeared in the door again with her suit case. "I'm going to get changed – we'll organise sleeping arrangements and dinner when I'm done okay?" Harry nodded. Hermione moved away and Harry continued to stare.

Ginny was wrong. Fred and George were wrong. The whole damn world was wrong. Nothing was going to change. Hermione was never going to see him as anything else than a friend and it was too early to try and make her.

Nothing was going to change.

* * *

Everyone but Fred, George and Ginny were in a state of shock. The other three were laughing their heads off at Harry and Hermione's expressions before they been 'port key'-ed away.

"You three will explain what is going on right now!" said Mrs Weasley. Her three children shut up immediately, due to the new found respect and fear of their mum. Since killing Bellatrix, Molly Weasley had ruled her house with an iron fist.

"Mum, calm down. Harry and Hermione aren't in any danger. Seriously." Said Ginny still grinning slightly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and tell me what's going on. Fred, George, what was that invention?" The boys looked at each other.

"Don't freak out, okay?" said Fred. His mum's eyes only glittered.

"Boys, just tell us what's going on," said Arthur tiredly.

"The ball was a port key. It took Harry and Hermione to an island on the coast of Australia. They are stuck there until everything between them is worked out. At that point the wards will lift and they are free to return home whenever they like." Said George in a rush, preparing himself to sprint at the first sign of his mother losing her temper.

"What do they have to work out?" asked Bill. Fleur smiled at his innocent.

"Isn't it obvious?" she murmured almost all of her accent gone. Bill looked at her with confusion.

"Harry is in love with Hermione." Said Ginny.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Ginevra, stop lying!" came her family's reactions. Ginny simply sat there, letting the information sink in. When they were all silent she continued.

"Or he at least has slightly more than friendly feelings for her. You should have seen him when that newspaper article about Ron came out. The way he held her – it was like when he used to hold me. And you heard what he did at the beach, protecting her like that." The rest of the Weasleys calmly took in the rest of the information.

"But… they're Harry and Hermione. Purely platonic." Said Charlie with indecision. Ginny shrugged.

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :) **

**Author note: **_Just letting you all know that I re-wrote chapter 3. It is fairly similar but have a look if you haven't already so you're still in the loop. And __please excuse the later than normal update - this chapter was a little tricky to write cause I don't want things to move overly fast! Also, thanks to roseberrygirl - a review of hers sparked an idea that is beginning to come into play in this chap! :)x _

After Hermione had got changed into shorts and a singlet (which immediately draw Harry's eye) they worked out where they were each sleeping. Harry declared that he wasn't allowing Hermione to take the couch since she was in need of a good night's sleep. Hermione conceded after Harry promised he would just switch them around during the night. She then promised that they would work new sleeping arrangements.

Then they got on the topic of dinner. The kitchen seemed to replenish its stock after it had been used.

"We're stuck with same food till we get out of here?" demanded Hermione, glaring at the can of beans in her hand. Harry half expected her to set it alight as she had done the letter. Harry felt a jolt of desire run through him as he watched Hermione's fierce stance. She slammed the beans back onto their shelf and shut the door.

"'Mione, calm down. We'll work something out, okay?" Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around her middle again. "I'll do dinner tonight. Go and relax outside." Harry conjured a wine glass and pulled a bottle of red from the wine rack. Handing them both to Hermione he shooed her outside and turned back to the kitchen.

Hermione sat outside, sipping her wine. She looked out over the lagoon, her thoughts far from the peaceful water. Hermione was brooding. Thoughts of Ron circled in her head, throwing her into a melancholy. Where had she gone wrong?

Hermione thought over the last two months of their relationship – Ron had become distant and she believed it was just wedding jitters. Thinking not much of it, she left him to his own devices, barely noting that he was hardly ever home. She was too worried about work and the wedding. Then they had their fight – Ron had yelled at her for not caring and she had screamed back that he was the one being distant. He claimed he could find someone else who would care for him properly, someone who would realise when he wasn't okay. She had brought forward all the examples of her caring for him more than anyone else. That was two weeks before the wedding. The next day she and Ron had worked everything out.

'Little did I know everything was far from okay.' Thought Hermione venomously. The glass trembled in her hand and she put it down as to not break. Harry's magic was strong around the glass and Hermione felt her own magic react instinctively. She thought about her best friend and all he'd done for her. He'd done more than Ron that's for sure. During much of their time at Hogwarts Harry was at her side. They'd grown closer during their time alone while camping. Hermione remembered the time they'd danced together. It was the first time joy had touched her heart since Ron left. That's when she realised it – much of her sadness was down to Ron. Their personalities were just too conflicting. Much like Harry and Ginny's. They just didn't work together. Hermione sighed. Nothing worked any more.

"You alright, Hermione?" asked Harry, appearing with a tray laden with food. A small wireless and another wine glass were next to the plates. She looked up at Harry, a heaviness around her eyes that he had only seen once before – when Ron left her the first time.

"Not yet," she murmured, looking away again. Harry placed the plates and wireless on the table. He tapped it with his wand and a soft tune came from the speaker. After pouring both of them some wine Harry sat. "This is a rather romantic, Mr Potter." Said Hermione, a touch of humour in her voice. Harry blushed.

"I do my best," he said, sipping his wine. Hermione sighed again. She felt as though all she did was sigh these days. "Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Harry quietly. Hermione chewed her mouthful of chicken slowly.

Swallowing she replied: "I don't know. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to ask. Everything just seems to be in tatters at the moment and I can't fix it because I'm stuck here. What did Ginny think she was going to accomplish by sending us here? I need to be at work, you need to be at work. We have lives to be continuing with and no matter how many men leave me at the altar I planned on doing that. But no, Ginny had to interfere, didn't she? I didn't interfere when you and her broke up. I let you both deal with it in your own way. No meddling. Just being there for support. However, she just got rid of me and –" Hermione stopped her rant, breathing heavy. Harry let her speak; let her get out all the emotions that had been cooped up the past days.

"Ron was a fool for leaving you at the altar." Said Harry quietly, trying to get Hermione to talk again. She didn't notice or if she did she didn't act it.

"They don't want me around do they? That's why Ginny sent me away. The Weasleys are siding with Ron and they want me to go away." Hermione's voice was filled with anguish and it broke Harry's heart.

"'Mione, stop. Stop thinking that. The Weasleys all love you and they agree Ron has gone crazy. They are not trying to send you away. They are giving you some space to get over Ron. Nothing more. When we get out from here you'll still their surrogate daughter and sister. They'll still love you," Harry spoke slowly trying to get his point across. Hermione nodded.

"Okay Harry, okay." Hermione continued to eat while Harry took another sip of his wine.

"I think I might go for a swim after. Do you want to join me?" asked Harry, changing the subject. His eyes had been drawn to the lagoon most the day – never had he seen water so clear.

"No thank you. I'm not in the mood for swimming." Hermione said primly. The bathers that Ginny had bought and packed for her were ridiculously skimpy. Despite living with Harry and sharing many an awkward towel moment she was still uncomfortable showing that much skin around him.

"Fair enough," said Harry, still gazing out over the water.

* * *

After their meal, Harry had gone to get changed in to his swimming trunks while Hermione decided on a book to read that evening. He was ready before Hermione had come back out so he made his way down to the water's edge. His towel hung over the railing of the porch. The water was still fairly warm and Harry slowly waded in. It was crystal clear, giving Harry the ability to see his feet at all times. He avoided the bit of log that was rotting away – it appeared bits of the willow tree had fallen in in the past. Sinking into the water up to his shoulders, he felt his body relax, the tensions of the past 6 – 9 months ebbing away for the moment. That was when Harry realised he loved Hermione – or at least, wanted to be more than just her friend. But she was with Ron and Harry would do nothing to jeopardize that. It was only him who knew what Ron's biggest fear was – he had seen it come out of the locket. Ron feared Harry and Hermione being together. Convincing Hermione to leave Ron would be the biggest betrayal of his trust and Harry valued that more than anything. Apparently, Ron didn't value it as much as Harry did. Harry's blood boiled at the thought of what Ron had done to Hermione. However, he pushed these thoughts away focusing instead on how he was to get Hermione to move on.

Hermione; she was in nearly all his thoughts. He remembered her smile, her laugh, her witty comments and those moments when she showed how truly smart she was. She was beautiful. Harry wished she could see the affect she had on him. Even her just lighting the paper on fire made him want her more. Even just her hand brushing his made him want her more. As he thought about her, Harry felt his swimming trunks go taut. He felt worry course through him – being stuck on an island with Hermione for an indefinite amount of time caused him a certain problem. He sighed, laying his head back in the water (keeping his waist well below), contemplating his feelings for Hermione.

Hermione sat on the porch, watching the sun set. The book she had chosen did little to capture her attention. She was already craving something else to read. Her eyes drifted from the multi-coloured sky to the water of the lagoon. Harry stood in the water up to his waist, staring at the sky, like she had been. She could tell from his posture however that his mind was far from the setting sun. It puzzled Hermione that she knew Harry so well. She would never be able to tell that with Ron.

Hermione watched Harry a little longer, noting the way his shoulders knitted together. She knew his eye brows would be doing the same as he mulled over whatever problem he was facing. Harry was quite muscled now – the months of being on the run and then working as an Auror toning his body well. Harry turned the water a little, moving deeper. The sun's rays cast him in silhouette and Hermione could see all the contours of his chest. Albeit there weren't as many as the models she saw on the magazines in Diagon Alley but he still had definition. Hermione felt her cheeks colour as she imagined running her hands over Harry's body, his husky voice murmuring in her ear. She imagined pressing her body against him, feeling every inch of Harry…

Hermione jolted out of these imaginings. What had gotten into her? She sighed once more. If thoughts like these kept intruding into her mind it was going to be a very difficult stay on the island.

* * *

He stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet in shock. Lavender was yet to wake up but Ron had always risen early. He always referred to it as old habits; Lavender called it insanity. Ron and Lavender had run into each other about 3 months before his and Hermione's wedding. Lavender knew that he and Hermione were to be married and said she was happy for him and was sorry for acting the way she did in school. Ron had accepted and they had gone their separate ways. Except Ron then couldn't stop thinking about Lavender. He sighed – mulling over what had happened was not going to change what he had done and what he was staring at now.

'_Hermione Granger and Harry Potter both reported absent from work – where could the famous pair be?' _

The article went on to speculate what could have occurred to the couple – hunting down some hidden Death Eaters; both ill with Dragon Pox; even running away so they could finally get married. Ron felt his ears grow hot as the assumptions rolled on. Witches and wizards had written in, saying they had seen Harry and Hermione kissing and holding hands. Others claimed they'd seen them duelling and they'd killed each other. The article seemed to only hold one fact – Harry and Hermione had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Ron felt his body coil, ready to grab his wand and go and save his best friends from whatever misfortune they'd befallen. Then he remembered all he'd done and his desire for heroics disappeared. The last time he had seen both Harry and Hermione had been on the beach where he and Hermione had been due to be married – Hermione was broken and crying while Harry fiercely defended her. Something hadn't been right when Harry told Ron 'no.' Ron's biggest fear of Harry and Hermione being together came back to him.

As Lavender entered the room, he pushed away these thoughts. 'They're just sick,' he told himself, kissing Lavender good morning. 'They're just sick and before you know you'll all be drinking at the Leaky Cauldron together again.' Lavender merely rolled her eyes at the headline, much unlike her reaction to the article about him and her. She had devoured it quickly, undoubtedly looking for Hermione's comment on the photos. Although disappointed to not find any, she had wasted no time gabbing to Parvati for hours on end about it, wondering what Hermione had thought when she'd seen it and if she wanted Ron back. Lavender insisted that wasn't going to happen.

As he kissed Lavender good bye and made his way toward the fire place, his eyes strayed back to the paper and one thought ran through his mind.

'What if they aren't sick?'


	5. Chapter 5

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

**WARNING: **_This chap has sexual content as well as swearing, just so you guys know. Otherwise, enjoy - and pretty please, review! :)xx _

The next few days past without incident. Harry and Hermione amused themselves separately, only having dinner together. Harry spent his days exploring the island – swimming, hiking, flying. The house had a small shed that was stocked with all sorts of outdoor activity equipment.

While expending all his energy Harry continued to ponder how he was going to get Hermione to move on from Ron. As he flew Harry often found himself daydreaming about her rather than thinking about ways to help her. He thought about what he would say if he were to admit his feelings, how he wanted her to react, what it would be like if they were together… This was where Harry shook himself from his imaginings. He couldn't afford thoughts like that, not since he and Hermione were living in such close proximity. That was another reason Harry tired himself out so much. If was exhausted then he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. There was no time for dirty waking dreams to enter his mind. Harry dreaded what would happen if Hermione walked in while he was wanking. Harry first realised his feelings for her after her name tumbled from his lips as he came. Hermione had been the furthest thing from his mind at that point but her name had still been spoken. At first Harry had been embarrassed and avoided Hermione. Neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed anything – mind you, their relationship was in the 'honeymoon' phase at that point in time. Harry then overcame his embarrassment and began to spend time with them both again. That's when he realised how wonderful Hermione was (he had known all along but it was really out in the open now.) And when he realised he was a little bit head over heels in love with her.

Harry once more shook himself from his musings, focusing on keeping his broom on course. Mulling over the past wasn't going to change the now. Right now Harry had to help Hermione and he had no idea how to do that except give her space. His only issue with that was that he wanted to be with Hermione. He wanted to make her smile and to hold her and kiss her … press his body against hers, feeling her tremble against him as his hands ran over her body, feeling every curve, feeling how smooth her skin was…

This time Harry nearly crashed into a tree. He righted himself and landed as soon as he saw an appropriate place. Having landed and dismounted his broom Harry fell to his knees, his head in his hands. He'd never let his thoughts get away from him like that. What was he going to do? Thoughts of touching Hermione rose again and he squashed them down once more. He released the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in. Things were getting out of hand fast and Harry didn't know how to stop them.

"Curse you Ginny." He muttered as he kicked off.

* * *

While Harry had been dedicating himself to the outdoors Hermione had dedicated herself to reading the entire library. She had disregarded any books she had already read (aside from Hogwarts: A History) and was onto her third book already. If Hermione wasn't reading she was thinking about her failed engagement, what Ron was doing with Lavender, how long they'd been together (had Ron cheated on her?) and Harry. This had shocked Hermione – she had spent a great deal of time thinking about her best friend. What was she going to do? More than once she'd caught herself watching Harry as he swam or flew. More than once she'd caught herself thinking about Harry in more than compromising scenarios. She had no idea why she was suddenly fascinated by Harry. All she did know was that she couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to kiss Harry, run her hands down his chest, to have his lips on her skin. Then an image of Ron would intrude and she would feel terribly guilty for thinking such things.

She found herself in one of those states right now. Shaking herself Hermione tried to focus on the words on the page. Once more the book did nothing to capture her attention. She looked up and out over the lagoon. Every day when they finished eating dinner Harry would ask if she wanted to swim with him and every day she would refuse. Her resolve however was wavering. She would hesitate before answering and last night she had said no with something close to regret in her voice. Harry hadn't noticed anything though. As Hermione thought about Harry not noticing she remembered his comment from the first night. She had been in such a state of shock at the thought of losing her family, the Weasleys that she hadn't reacted to what Harry said.

"Ron was a fool for leaving you at the altar."

How would she have reacted if she hadn't been tormented by the sudden thought of having nowhere to go? What would she have said to Harry? Many a questions would have been asked, especially what the hell did he mean. What had he meant? Hermione thought about it – was Harry just saying that to be nice or..?

'Don't be stupid,' she told herself. 'You've been reading too many romances.' It was true – the last two books Hermione had read had been muggle romances. She shook her head and shut her book. Leaning back in her chair, Hermione let her hair fall down the back, the warm breeze blowing light strands on her face. Despite the horror that was undoubtedly awaiting her at home she felt peaceful and almost happy. She had but one question to ask Ron and then once that had been answered she believed she would have closure. Hermione felt as though things were looking up in a way.

The small peace she seemed to have found was immediately broken however as a grumpy sounding Harry called out: "'Mione, what's for dinner?"

* * *

It was at dinner that Hermione decided to ask Harry the question she planned to ask Ron. Despite the fact the boys had grown apart a little surely Ron would have spoken to Harry about any relationship issues? She couldn't think of anyone else Ron would go to. They were eating the casserole Hermione had cooked (the pantry alternated what food it replenished giving the pair some variety) which Harry said was quite delicious.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Harry froze and looked up, a forkful of food hovering in front of his face. He put the fork back in his bowl and nodded. Hermione took a breath to steady herself before posing her question. "When did Ron get together with Lavender?" Harry looked taken aback, apparently not expecting this question. Then his expression changed to worry. In that moment, Hermione knew he knew.

"He first saw her three months before you were meant to get married. She apologized for her past behavior and wished him happiness in his marriage with you. She thought everything was over between them but then Ron owled her. They got chatting through their letters to one another. Then Ron asked if they could meet up. He took her to dinner at the little Italian place on Diagon Alley. From there they met up once or twice a week. That's all I know 'Mione." Hermione took a deep breath and tried to control all the emotion in her heart. She felt as though she had just found out Ron had had a mistress the entire time they'd been together. What had been Ron's sudden fascination with Lavender? He had _hated_ her in school – did she suddenly have a killer body that Hermione lacked? Unable to deal with the emotion sitting down, Hermione stood up and marched inside.

Harry had fear a reaction like this but Hermione deserved to know the truth. He thought she knew at least some of it. But no, Ron had kept it all a secret. In his hurry to get up and follow her, Harry knocked over his glass. Muttering _'reparo'_ and jabbing at the glass with his wand, he raced in side. The sight he was greeted with made his hair stand on end and his groin ache. Hermione stood by the table, body practically quivering from emotion and magic, blasting things apart by merely pointing her finger towards them. She had smashed the kettle, saucepan and casserole dish (the leftovers from their dinner were scattered everywhere.) The magazines on the coffee table were in tatters as were the couch cushions. Hermione made her way towards the hall and Harry feared for the bathroom, her possessions in the bedroom and all Hermione's beloved books in the library. As she neared the hall she caught her reflection in the mirror that hung by the door. She took one look at herself in the glass. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was a flat line of anger and hurt. Hermione looked in the mirror a moment longer before it exploded, shards flying everywhere. Fearing for Hermione now, Harry yelled _"Protego!" _Hermione stood there for a moment as the glass fell to the floor. Then Hermione did the same.

She fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. She shook with the force of her tears, sobs almost choking in her throat. Harry made his way over to her slowly, trying to avoid as much mirror as possible. Crouching beside her, he placed a gentle hand on her back. She continued to cry.

"'Mione, come here." Murmured Harry, wishing he could hold her in his arms. She shook her head. "Hermione…" said Harry. Hermione slowly sat up, her face streaked with tears. Harry felt his heart breaking as he saw the hurt in her eyes. She moved across the small space, half crawling on her knees. She basically sat on Harry's knee, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Every now and then she would shake as she inhaled. Harry simply wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her forehead. The pair remained like that until the sun had set, surrounded by the remnants of Hermione's rage and grief.

Harry sat with Hermione until she was almost asleep in his arms. He then urged her to get to bed, saying that he would take care of the mess and the dinner plates. She complied with heavy lidded eyes, shuffling into her room. Harry doubted she would even bother getting changed before falling asleep. After putting all the dishes in the automatic washing and drying sink Harry repaired all that Hermione had broken. When he had repaired the mirror he looked at himself in it. Noting nothing different about himself (except for, perhaps, being a bit more tanned) Harry hung it back up. He would find a better place to put it in the morning.

Moving out to the porch once more Harry looked out over the lagoon. He had yet to go for his nightly swim and the emotional turmoil that the night had been filled with nearly caused him to turn around and fall onto the couch. However, Harry knew from experience that he wouldn't rest easy unless he had a shower or went for a swim. Pulling his shirt off Harry cast a charm to light the night and made his way to the water's edge. His towel hung over the rail where he left it to dry after every swim. The water was still rather warm and he sunk in gratefully. He had never seen Hermione so distraught. Never had she lost control like that before – and the thing with the mirror definitely needed some attention called to it. Harry thought a little while longer about how Hermione's magic got away from her. The mirror must have signified something to her. Perhaps when she had first realised that she had powers but didn't know what they were.

That was when Harry realised what it must have been like for Hermione and his mother when their magical ability had begun to show. Not being able to control the weird things that could do; being called a freak and weirdo. He himself knew what that was like – to have people try and squash the magic out of him. Moving away from such melancholy thoughts, he swam deeper into the water.

* * *

Harry sat up, hearing the sound he feared most. Hermione was crying. He got out of bed, pulling on some shorts but otherwise not bothering with clothes. Hermione had seen him half naked before. He knocked on the bedroom softly and only got a sniffle in reply. Opening the door and stepping in, Harry realised that Hermione was crying in her sleep. His expression softened even more if possible. He sat beside her on the bed and gently shook her.

"Hermione, wake up. It's a dream. 'Mione!" she gasped and shuddered beneath his hand. Looking up through her tears she realised who it was. She sat up and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so so sorry. I just kept seeing them together and it wouldn't go away..." she continued to speak but Harry just rocked her. When she had calmed and was taking deep breaths Harry pulled away. Their faces were still close and Harry felt Hermione's breath on his lips. She looked from his eyes from his lips for a moment before leaning forward to kiss him. Harry was in such a state of shock that he didn't resist as Hermione pulled him down on top of her. Their kiss increased in intensity as Hermione wound her hands in Harry's hair and her body pressed up against his. Harry moved his legs so Hermione couldn't move from underneath him, a fact she seemed all too pleased with.

Harry continued to kiss Hermione, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. He felt himself get harder as she guided one of his hands to cup her breast. She broke the kiss, her breathing heavy and then began kissing his neck, sucking it in places.

"Oh, heaven help me," he murmured as his hips bucked up against hers. That was when Harry realised Hermione was only sleeping in a singlet. This fact alone almost made him cum. Through his thin shorts and briefs Harry could feel how wet Hermione was. He moaned as she nipped at his ear. He tentatively rubbed his hard cock against her wet pussy and was rewarded with her husky voice in his ear.

"Harry…" she murmured. He doubled his efforts, still squeezing her breast. His other hand moved her mouth from his ear and he pulled her singlet down. He licked the hard nipple with the tip of his tongue and Hermione bucked her hips against his. Harry smiled and began to suck her breast, his cock still rubbing against her wet pussy. Hermione's hips lifted against his once more and she moaned louder than before…

Harry woke up, breathing heavily. His briefs were wet against his cock and he felt the cooling cum there. He felt angry at his traitorous body, especially when Hermione was in such a time of need. Upon thinking of Hermione, Harry sat up and peered down the hall. There was no sign of movement from her room and Harry prayed she was in a deep sleep. He shuddered at the thought of her hearing him dream something like that. Especially since it had been about her.

* * *

Ginny arrived home from scool later than normal. Her mum and dad were out seeing Teddy again (Ginny swore her mother was getting 'clucky' again) so she had the place to herself. Going upstairs Ginny put her bag away and changed into some muggle tracksuit pants and one of her Weasley jumpers. After reheating some of her mother's left overs, Ginny went and sat in the lounge.

One the small table in there was the day's paper and Ginny pulled it closer to her. She quickly ate a few mouthfuls of her food and then turned to the paper. Stopping mid-chew, she quickly read the front page article:

'_Could Ron Weasley be getting married again? Lavender Brown spotted with a ring!' _

Underneath the headline there was a picture of Lavender sitting in some restaurant with someone holding her left hand, clearly admiring something there. There was then a zoomed in image of her hand with a decent sized ring on her fourth finger.

'_Lavender Brown, Ronald Weasley's new romance, has been spotted showing off her latest accessory – an engagement ring. After Weasley, a highly decorated war hero, left long time best friend and fiancée, Hermione Granger, at the altar he has been seen on multiple occasions hugging and kissing Miss Lavender Brown, a fellow Hogwarts student. In the past few days Brown has been seen with family and friends, much excitement surrounding them. Neither of the couple has been available to answer questions on the subject but many fans of the pair are calling for a public wedding. There has been no comment from Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter or the rest of the Weasley family on the subject either and we can only assume that things have been frosty since Miss Granger's jilting… Story continued page 4."_

Ginny was in a state of shock. Ron was getting married, again? And to that giggly, make up obsessed bitch who made his life hell in his sixth year? No one could change _that_ much.

There was a faint knock at the front door and Ginny made her way through the house in a kind of stupor. As she opened the door Ginny tried to compose herself. The façade was soon lost as she realised she was looking at Ron. Her anger jumped forward immediately. Ron saw her eyes narrow and recognised the danger sign.

"Gin, I can explain."

"Get fucked Ron." She said, shutting the door in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

**WARNING:** _This chap (and probably most of the rest of them) will have sexual content. _**_  
_**

Hermione woke the next morning in a state of great discomfort. Her shorts twisted around her body, her bra was digging into her rib and her pillow was wet from tears. As she noticed this memories of the night before rushed back. Groaning, Hermione face planted into the pillow and almost cast the "enchanted sleep" spell – which would allow her to sleep until all emotional turmoil was over. Thinking that doing that probably wasn't beneficial to everyone, she got up slowly and pulled one of her jumpers on. As hot as it was during the day and most of the night, Hermione was always cold in the morning.

As Hermione exited her room, she noticed the smell of coffee and bacon wafting through the house. With her stomach now growling hungrily she hurried to the kitchen.

"Morning," said Harry carefully. Hermione smiled. "I've made coffee just the way you like it and bacon is cooking now. I'm gunna make pancakes –" Harry stopped talking as Hermione hugged him tightly. Harry gave her a sincere if confused hug in return.

"Thank you," she said, still not pulling away. "For being there when no one else is, before you ask." She pulled away, smiling.

"How you feeling, 'Mione?" Harry asked instead, turning to face the stove to stop the bacon from burning.

"Depends on how good your coffee is," Hermione joked. Pouring herself a decent sized cup, Hermione noted how strong Harry's magic was. She had never noticed it when he had made things for Ginny nor had she noticed Ron's magic when he had made things for her. Hermione decided to look into it when they got home. Sipping the warm drink, she noticed how it cleared her head almost immediately and the warmth spread all through her body. "Harry, this is better than when I make it!" she cried, taking another drink.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, sliding a plate of bacon across the table to her. Eager to try Harry's improved cooking (it had been disastrous last time) Hermione took a bite. It tasted amazing. Looking up with a smile on her lips Hermione said:

"You mentioned pancakes before?" Both she and Harry laughed and he began getting out the ingredients.

"I don't know why I'm doing all the cooking – since you're the woman of the house." Harry joked, measuring out the flour.

"Yeah, but I'm emotionally damaged so you have to take care of me," Said Hermione, fluttering her eyes and trying to look sad. The smile couldn't be kept of her lips for long though.

"I suppose – but when we get home I expect cooked meals and a clean house, missy." Replied Harry causing Hermione to laugh. "Now, do you want berries with your pancakes?" This comment, for some reason, sent Hermione into hysterics. The rest of breakfast past with banter and laughter.

* * *

After making jokes with Harry, Hermione went for a shower. She selected her clothes carefully for reasons unknown even to herself. Before she got in the shower, Hermione looked herself over. She had let herself go over the past few days – not bothering to do much with her hair and she hadn't shaved her legs since the eve of her wedding day. Her eyebrows were unplucked and her lips were looking rather dry. Upon her inspection, Hermione felt that she should tidy up her appearance a little. She thought about her sudden change of heart – generally Hermione went to salons at the insistence of Ginny. Thinking of Ginny Hermione riffled through all the things Ginny had packed for her. There, buried underneath her tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush hair dryer shampoo, conditioner and 'feminine hygiene products' was make-up, sunscreen, tweezers, razors, shaving cream, moisturisers, some chap sticks, a body scrub and good smelling body wash.

'Clearly Ginny thought of everything,' thought Hermione, wondering why Ginny would anticipate Hermione using the things. After pulling everything out of the bag Hermione noticed a tiny box in the bottom with a note on top. Hermione pulled the box and note out.

The note read: 'Just in case.' Hermione pulled it off and was shocked to find a box of large Durex condoms in her hand.

'What did Ginny think was going to happen?' thought Hermione, alarmed. 'Besides, if anything does happen we can always use a contraceptive spell… wait, what? What am I thinking? Nothing like that would ever happen with Harry!' Hermione safely tucked the condoms away in the bottom of the bag, her face flaming due her thoughts of having sex with Harry. Her mind wandered back to the first night they'd stayed at the island. She had had wandering thoughts about Harry and over the past few days she'd found herself admiring Harry – how he was caring for her, the way he moved, his athleticism, his body… She pictured herself pressed up against Harry. The image expanded as she imagined him kissing her neck, his hard cock pressed against her thigh. His hands were squeezing her arse as he kissed further down her body, reaching her breasts. Her hand snaked down his body to rub his cock through his clothes. Just from that she could feel how big he was and her knees trembled at the thought…

Hermione shook herself from these thoughts, face even redder than before. Despite not feeling guilty this time she couldn't allow anything to happen with Harry – she'd already lost Ron. What if she lost Harry too? Too stop her mind from wandering Hermione focused on organising her shower.

When she was done, Hermione shaved her legs, underarms and for another reason unknown to her, her pussy. As she shaved, Hermione thought about if she would swim with Harry today. She then came up with a reason to be shaving – if she was to go swimming with Harry then she would have to get rid of the hair. There was no way she could suffer through that embarrassment.

After Hermione was hair free she took her hair out of the towel where it had been drying and then brushed it. She had let it get long for the wedding and now, due to the heat, was regretting it. Sighing she left it half down, pinning some pieces back. Hermione then focused her attention on the tweezers, ridding her eyebrows of strays and otherwise tidying them up.

As she went about the mundane tasks Hermione wondered why all of this suddenly mattered. She thought back over the past day and remembered seeing herself in the mirror with tears on her face. That wasn't someone who she wanted to be – weak and crying because some stupid boy decided to play with someone else. It had reminded her of their first year at Hogwarts when she was all brains, bushy hair and buck teeth. Hermione didn't want to be that person. She wanted to be someone that Ronald Weasley would regret leaving at the altar. Hermione was going to show him that she was better off without him, especially after what he did.

Then she turned to the make-up and sunscreen. The make-up had a little sunscreen in it but Hermione was always cautious. She applied at little sunscreen and then the make-up. After pulling her clothes on (some stylishly cut shorts and a classy looking shirt) Hermione gave herself a once over.

Feeling pleased with her appearance, Hermione gathered her things and put them back in her room. She then took a deep breath and made her way out to the living area. A small part of her hoped Harry would react in some way to her appearance. She had no time to ponder this desire however.

"Thank god you're done –" began Harry before stopping as he took in how Hermione looked. He cleared his throat as Hermione smiled coyly. Moving across the room to him, she patted his cheek gently.

"Enjoy your shower Harry." She smiled and made her way outside.

* * *

Harry was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe how Hermione looked – clearly crying in his arms most of the night agreed with her. He quickly gathered his things and went into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door before resting his head against and breathing deeply. He ran himself a hot shower and quickly stripped down. He tested the water and got in. He focused on getting in and out of the shower as quickly as possible, trying to keep his thoughts off of Hermione. He couldn't resist for long though – as he reached up to grab his shampoo his hand knocked her body wash off. Curiosity aroused, he flipped the lid and smelled the soap. It smelt of vanilla and lavender. Harry could help but imagine Hermione in the shower, rubbing this onto her skin. The scents filled his nostrils and the image of a naked and wet Hermione filled his mind.

Suddenly Harry's cock was hard and begging for attention. Harry tried to ignore it – focusing on washing himself, focusing on the work Ginny had packed for him, focusing on anything but the two scents that still swirled round the steamy shower and the image of Hermione that swirled in his brain. However, the image and smell was difficult to resist and Harry caved.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, still picturing Hermione. He imagined her rubbing it across her shoulder, down her arm – some excess suds slid down to her breast or down her leg. She then rubbed the body wash on her chest before moving her hands to her breasts. Harry's breath caught as he continued to stroke his throbbing hard cock. Some suds slid onto Hermione's nipples, covering the darker flesh. Then suddenly Harry was in the picture as well and Hermione slowly slid down to her knees in front of him. The hand fisting his cock grew rougher as the image continued.

Hermione kissed up his thigh before sucking and licking his balls. Then her tongue ran from the base to the tip of his cock. Harry moaned so close to coming. The image of Hermione then wrapped her red lips around his hard cock, tongue working over the tip. She took him in deep and then hummed. Harrys hand worked faster over his cock and as he imagined Hermione closing her eyes, her soapy breasts rubbing against his thighs and his cock deep in her mouth, he came hard, almost crying out.

Releasing his now spent cock, Harry pounded a fist against the shower wall. What was he thinking? How could he do that? Guilt plagued at him for a moment longer as he faced the dilemma. Then he realised he had no reason to feel guilty – Ron was out of the picture and Hermione seemed better today. If she went downhill tomorrow, then he would feel guilty tomorrow. With this somewhat strange idea in mind Harry quickly finished off his shower.

* * *

Hermione was reading out on the porch when Harry first went outside. Her legs were stretched out on the table, shining in the sunlight. Harry blushed as he remembered his shower and quickly moved so she wasn't in his line of sight. As Harry watched the willow tree shift in the breeze, he heard Hermione shut her book. He tensed as he heard her get up. What was up with him? A dirty dream and a wank later and he was scared of his best friend. He knew his feelings for Hermione had developed but why should that make him nervous around her?

"Harry?" murmured Hermione, coming to stand next to him. He grunted to show acknowledgment, not trusting his voice. "Will you take me to your favourite place on the island?" Harry was shocked. Hermione had clung to the house; she hadn't even stepped off the porch in the almost week they'd been there.

"My favourite place is the lagoon, 'Mione. You've seen that." Harry said, trying to get a grip on himself. He knew he sounded harsh but he had to get himself under control

"Oh, well, nev-" she began before Harry cut her off.

"There was this waterfall I found once. I think you'd like it." He said, turning to face her. Hermione's face turned from disappointment and a little bit hurt to excitement and happiness.

"Can we go there?" asked Hermione, eyes bright. Harry felt her excitement infect him, causing him smile at her.

"Sure 'Mione. Do you want to pack a lunch? We can fly there and there's these rocks that –" It was then that Harry noticed nervousness in Hermione's expression. He looked at her questioningly.

"Do we have to fly?" she asked in a small voice. Harry remembered Hermione's fear of flying.

"I don't any other way of getting there." Said Harry, facing the lagoon again. His hands gripped the polished wood tightly and he felt regret and something close to rejection course through his body. The thought of spending the day with Hermione clearly meant more to him than he had originally thought. Hermione placed her hand over one of Harry's.

"Can we share a broom? I'd feel safer if I was flying with you." Harry turned his head to look from their hands to her face. He nodded, unable to speak because of the affect her words had on him. Knowing that Hermione felt safe with him, despite all he had dragged her through, made Harry feel like he had accomplished some good in the world. If he could protect but one person then he would have done something good in his life.

* * *

Harry and Hermione spent about an hour preparing their picnic - Harry made sandwiches while Hermione organised drinks, cups, plates, etc. Harry could have easily flown back to the house if they forgot something but Hermione insisted that this was the way you packed a picnic. Due to her happy mood and the way he was feeling because of it, Harry let it slide.

Throughout the hour Harry tried to focus on the subject at hand – slicing cheese or tomatoes, buttering bread – but his eyes would occasionally wander. Hermione was almost dancing around the kitchen, humming a tune. When she reached up for something on a high shelf, Harry would notice the curve of her arse, the taut muscles in her legs. When she leaned around him, he would notice the scent of her skin and if he was lucky would catch a glimpse of cleavage. Harry found himself sporting a rosy blush on one or two occasions and Hermione would ask if he was sunburnt. Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione then demanded he wore sunscreen for the remainder of their trip.

Just before they left Hermione asked if it was worth putting on her bathers. Harry couldn't remember much of the waterfall – he knew how to get there – as it had only been a quick stop on his way to some other part of the island. He said not to worry and that if they got that hot they could charm their clothing into bathers. Hermione agreed after that and then they were off.

Harry fastened their picnic basket to the broom they were using and then motioned for Hermione to get on. She climbed on and Harry then mounted the broom behind her. Gripping just in front of Hermione, Harry kicked off. Hermione grabbed onto his hands to steady herself. Harry could feel her shaking slightly.

"It'll be fine 'Mione," Harry murmured in her ear and Hermione shivered. Harry thought this an odd reaction but didn't ponder it as he flew to the waterfall.

The pair arrived at the waterfall soon afterward. Harry landed on a rock that jutted into the pool that the water cascaded into. The mist from the waterfall covered the area giving it a magical feel. The waterfall was high and filled the space with never ending roar. Lush green plants grew on the wall of rock next the waterfall, thriving in the wet environment. The water itself was clear, just like the lagoon. Rocks were scattered at the bottom.

"Harry, it's beautiful." Hermione whispered. Harry came to stand next to her, looking over the scene.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied, not knowing what to say. They set up their picnic on the far side of the rock so they were about 12 metres from where water hit water. As they ate, Harry's eyes were riveted to the water.

"You want to swim don't you?" asked Hermione, dusting the crumbs of her shorts. Harry looked at her with a clouded expression. Hermione guessed that this was what she looked like when someone interrupted her when she was reading. "Go on. I'm gunna stay here and enjoy the sun." Harry smiled at her a little guiltily before standing and pulling off his shirt. Hermione watched, praying her body wouldn't betray her. It was difficult when Harry's bare chest was presented in front of her like that. However she couldn't look away – Harry was tanned and toned. She could see the muscles tensing and releasing as he moved. He transfigured his shorts into board shorts and moved across to the water. He shivered slightly as he got in.

Hermione lay back, propping herself up on her elbows. The soft breeze and mist from the falls cooled her skin. She watched Harry as he swam, admiring his body and movements. Hermione knew that it was wrong to be looking at her best friend in this way but who else was there to look at while she was stuck here?

"Oi 'Mione, come get in!" yelled Harry from near the water fall.

"No thanks!" she replied, laughing as he swam closer to her.

"Get in or I'll splash you!" he threatened. Hermione jumped and ran from the water.

"Harry Potter, you wouldn't dare!" she cried. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at her. "I may not have my wand on me but I can still hex you and you know it!" She laughed as Harry's lips formed a comically 'o'.

"Fine…" he grumbled, swimming away. In an effort to somewhat uphold his dignity Harry kicked his feet, trying to splash Hermione that way. She laughed as the water got him instead.

It was a little while later that they decided to head back to the house as it was getting dark and they'd eaten all their supplies. Since neither of them felt like camping (they'd had enough of that to last a lifetime) Harry and Hermione packed everything up and flew home.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a swim with me?" asked Harry as he did every night. He was expecting a no and he knew that it would hurt more tonight than it had every other. Harry's feelings had grown even more during their time at the waterfall. Hermione had stayed in her positive mindset all day and they had even cooked dinner together. Harry sometimes wondered if, to someone who had just met them, they looked like a couple. Harry knew it was far from true but his heart wanted it badly.

"Yes, Harry, I do." Said Hermione much to his surprise and happiness. "I'll just go get changed." She said, picking up the two plates and moving inside. Harry was stunned – Hermione really was in a good mood.

Hermione put the plates in the sink and then moved into her bedroom. She quickly found the bathers in one of the draws. Hermione went into the bathroom and tried on the two pairs that Ginny had packed for her. One was red and one was deep blue. Both fit perfectly and Hermione decided to wear the blue ones. The top looked like a bra except for the material – it also had small ruffles along the top of the cup. The bottoms also had some ruffles along the band. She looked herself over in the mirror. Hermione still felt exposed so she grabbed a towel and wrapped that around her body. She crept through the house, hoping Harry was already in the water or getting changed in her room. Hermione slipped out the front door – Harry wasn't in the water yet. Hermione dropped her towel on a chair on the porch and then dashed to the water.

The sand was warm beneath her toes as she walked into the water. It was just as warm as the sand. Hermione felt herself practically melt into the water, the warmth seeming to seep into her bones. Staying close to the shallows, Hermione went in up to her shoulders, forcing herself to bend her knees. Her hair fanned out around her as she watched the sun.

"'Mione?" called Harry. She felt the water ripple as he entered. She turned and stood in the water. Harry's eyes widened as he took in what Hermione was wearing. Hermione felt herself blush under Harry's scrutiny and as she looked over Harry in his board shorts.

"Shall we?" said Hermione, feeling that the silence needed to be broken. Harry nodded and they swam together for a time, talking about what was going to happen when they got home and wondering what was happening right now.

When they got near the shallows again, Hermione was prepared to get out. She wasn't really one for swimming to begin with. That was when Harry splashed her. She turned to face him slowly, glaring at him.

"How dare you, Potter." She said, trying not to laugh at Harry's fearful expression. Then Hermione splashed him, right in the face.

Thus began their splash war. Harry and Hermione chased each other all of the lagoon, even running up on the sand once or twice. They jumped on one another, trying to pull the other underwater. Both of them were utterly soaked.

"Come on Harry, you can do better than this!" called Hermione, splashing through the water to hide under the cover of the willow tree. It was shaded here and the water cooler due to less sun. Hermione could here Harry splashing after her and she waited, getting her breath back. She looked around, not wanting to move her feet for fear of Harry hearing her.

"Boo," came a low voice in her ear. Hermione screamed and turned around. Harry flicked water at her, covering where her skin had dried. Hermione tried to jump on him. Harry went under for a second before pushing himself up. Somehow Hermione ended up sitting on Harry as he came up.

Both of them stopped moving as Harry stopped coughing and spluttering. Harry's legs were bent as if he was sitting and Hermione was straddling him, her legs bent too. Her toes barely scraped the sandy bottom. Hermione had her hands on Harry's shoulders and his hands instinctively rested on her hips. Hermione looked at him with concern.

"You okay?" she asked, blinking away a few droplets of water.

"Yeah," said Harry a little huskily, his throat dry from coughing. Hermione shivered from the way his voice sounded. Suddenly the water around them didn't seem cold. Hermione looked over Harry's face, the pupils of his eyes wide making them darker (he had started wearing contacts saying glasses were too dangerous in his line of work), his straight nose, the curve of his lips, the way his hair fell.

While Hermione looked over Harry, he looked over her. Her wide brown eyes, her pale skin and the few freckles scattered on her cheekbones, her pink lips, and her long brown hair. He felt her breath on his lips, the warm tendrils causing his heart to race.

Their eyes locked for a moment longer, before Harry's eyes looked to Hermione's lips. Her breath caught as she unconsciously leant closer to Harry. Their lips were centimetres a part.

**Author note: **So.. don't kill me and please review? hehe :)xx


	7. Chapter 7

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

'_**Hermione Granger and Harry Potter still reported missing.'**_

'_It has been just over a week since Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were reported absent from work and there has been no sign of them. There have been many rumours flying around – the most extravagant being that they had discovered a hidden Death Eater hide out and are currently working undercover. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the department to which both the missing persons belong, has said that only Miss Granger had applied for leave due to her meant-to-be honeymoon but there have been talks with Mr. Potter's 'adoptive' family, the Weasleys, about how the sudden absence will affect Mr. Potters work. They also deny any discovery of a Death Eater camp. _

_In addition, the Weasley family have refused to comment on the pair's disappearance although much of the public are sure they have had some involvement in the disappearance. Lavender Brown, fiancée of the 'shunned son', Ronald Weasley, has said that there should be no doubt that Mr Potter and Miss Granger have run away to elope. She claims that ever since school the pair have been "closer than normal close friends." Our inside source then argued that surely with all the pair had been through together this was understandable. Miss Brown merely shook her head. "There is no way they are 'just friends,'" she says. Mr Weasley was unavailable for comment on the subject.' _

'_**Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown immersed in wedding plans!'**_

'_Many people are wondering – what has caused such a rushed engagement and now wedding? Due to the alarming rate in which their relationship has developed a question that is often asked is how long have Miss Brown and Mr Weasley been together? Fans of Miss Hermione Granger have said that there was 'foul play' during her and Mr Weasleys engagement. Mr Weasley has denied all claims and made a statement to the press yesterday. _

"_I broke things off with Hermione [Granger] because I was unhappy in the relationship. I am happy with Lavender [Brown] and plan on committing myself to her on our wedding day." He said. Miss Brown who appeared at the media conference alongside Mr Weasley confirmed his statement, claiming she and Mr Weasley had a friends only relationship while he was with Miss Granger. _

"_Ron [Weasley] was upset at the way his relationship ended with Hermione [Granger] and I was there to comfort him. With the way his family left him it was the least I could do." This then caused the question: what do the Weasley family think of Mr Weasley's new romance? Mr Weasley's younger sister, Ginevra Weasley, answered a few questions when returning home from work one evening. _

"_I do not agree with my brother's decisions and I believe Lavender [Brown] is a liar. There was definitely infidelities on his and Lavender [Brown]'s part during his and Hermione [Granger]'s engagement." When asked where Miss Granger and Mr Potter are she said "Both Harry [Potter] and Hermione [Granger] deserve a break – both of them work overtime at work and Hermione [Granger] had just been jilted by my brother. Whereever they are, either separately or together, they deserve privacy and I'm sure they'll return home soon." _

_During the press conference, Mr Weasley and Miss Brown answered questions on their upcoming wedding. _

"_Oh yes, everyone's very excited." Gushed Miss Brown. "All the family is helping out and we're so grateful. There are going to be details published in Witch Weekly next week so stay tuned." _

_It is clear that Miss Brown was happy but Mr Weasley seemed non-committal about the wedding plans. This raises another question: is Mr Weasley unhappy in this engagement too?'_

Ginny scowled at the papers littering the dining table. Most had pictures of Harry, Hermione and Ron from their war days and/or of Lavender and Ron from recent days. Ginny yawned and then shook herself. It was just before one in the morning and she was on her third cup of coffee since 11pm.

Despite not bothering to hear Ron's explanation, Ginny was trying to get to the bottom of his and Lavender's engagement. From the looks of things, he wasn't happy. Again. Flicking her wand at the coffee pot, Ginny picked up the copy of Witch Weekly Lavender mentioned.

'_**Secrets of the Brown-Weasley wedding revealed.'  
**_**By Heidi Rose.**

'_Miss Lavender Brown opens the door to her flat (which she shares with her fiancée, Ronald Weasley) with a smile on her face. After she makes us some tea we get down to business. Evidence of her impending wedding fill the living room. Moving aside some of the bridal hair magazines, Miss Brown invites me to sit. I ask her where the wedding is being held. _

"_Oh, we're having it on a beach – and yes I know that Ron was going to marry Hermione on the beach but he is happy in this relationship so there's nothing to fear." She says, flicking through a folder. She holds out an image to me of a romantic looking spot. Miss Brown then continues "The reception is being held at the restaurant on the beach. Themed, of course – gold and blue to go with the beach. The sunset will be streaming in as we have our first dance." _

_She smiles as I ask about her dress. "I'm not going to say much, just in case Ron reads this. Parvati, who is my maid of honour, came with me and we got a gorgeous dress, if I do say so myself. We're still looking for her dress but I'm sure we'll find something suitable." Miss Brown then hands me a photo of her dress and she is quite correct – it is gorgeous! We then move onto the topic of Hermione Granger, Mr Weasleys ex-fiancée and how that relationship ended. _

"_Near the end of his and Hermione [Granger]'s relationship Ron [Weasley] and I were close. I know, I know all the 'Romione' shippers will be calling me the 'Other Woman' but I assure you it was nothing like that. We were just friends – he reached out to me, needing advice. I often wondered why he didn't go to Harry [Potter] but I now see that Ron [Weasley] had realised Harry [Potter] had feelings for Hermione [Granger] and didn't want to give Harry [Potter] any opportunities. It is terrible that the trio fell apart like this but these things happen. I just hope the Weasley family will see that pushing Ron [Weasley] away isn't a good thing. I would love to be a part of their family and I worry that he misses his family more than he lets on." I then ask her opinion on where the famous pair is. _

"_I have no doubt in my mind that they are off getting married somewhere. Or at least devising a way to publicly announce their relationship while still coming off as the wounded party. Yes I know, Ron [Weasley] left Hermione [Granger] but can you blame him? I remember in school, the girl spent all her time with her face buried in books. No man wants a girl like that." _

_I decide this is the time to move us to the topic of whether the pair will be starting a family. Miss Brown blushes and smiles. _

"_Let's just get past the wedding shall we?" She laughs and continues: "I would like to have a child but it is a decision that both Ron [Weasley] and I have to agree on." _

_After this, I take my leave. Clearly Miss Lavender Brown knows what she wants – and that is Ronald Weasley. And it seems she's got it.'_

Ginny's scowl deepened and she threw the magazine down.

"Stupid Lavender." She spat. She knew that her mum and dad had spoken to Ron and sorted things out. However her parents refused to help pay for the wedding. Fred and George had taken Ginny's side, claiming Ron was a pig who needed therapy. Especially if he was going to marry _Lavender._ Bill and Fleur were in France visiting her parents so he had no idea what was going on. Percy was yet to form an opinion as he was waiting to see what Hermione thought. Ginny often wondered if she should have done the same.

This then brought thoughts of Harry and Hermione to the forefront of her mind. She had expected them to be this long but worry still gnawed at her. Was Hermione still grief-stricken from the end of her relationship? Was she over Ron? Had Harry moved on from her? Ginny could remove the wards whenever she wanted to see if they were okay and she planned to do so if they were there longer than a month.

A tapping at the window startled Ginny from her thoughts. The silhouette of an owl with a letter hovered there. Ginny crossed the kitchen and opened the window – Pig flew in and dropped the letter amongst the newspapers and then flew out again. She snapped the window shut to stop the cold; Ginny went back to the table and fished the letter of the mountain of paper. It only said _'Ginevra Weasley'_ on the front. She opened it, sat down and began to read.

'_Ginny, hi. I know it has been a long time since we have spoken and that we didn't really get along in school but I do hope we can move past that and become friends, even like sisters one day! At least for your darling brother's sake. I can see you sitting there shaking your pretty head and saying that he cheated on Granger with me. I'm sure you have heard both mine and Ron's comment on the subject. I hope that we can move past these rumours and become friends. Please, feel free to owl me and we can meet up for coffee or lunch. I would love to have your involvement in the wedding plans. _

_Now, on to my next topic. Where are Potter and Granger? I'm not going to leak the information to the press or anything – I just know Ron misses them terribly and we would love to get in touch with them. We want to 'mend fences' with them – having Potter as Ron's best man would be spectacular. He and you used to date, correct? Could you call in any favours for me? But seriously, I have been scouring every country in the Europe for a mere sighting of them but to no avail. Although, since it's Potter and Granger, I should really be looking more carefully what with the way they hid from the Dark Lord. Just please, let me know. I do so want to smooth things over. _

_Yours sincerely,  
Lavender Brown.'_

Ginny almost tore the letter up. She wanted to go and throw it in the fire. She wanted to burn it with her wand. She wanted to mail it back to Lavender and then have it light on fire. That would show the stupid bimbo.

And now, Ginny didn't know what to believe – her brother missed Harry and Hermione? She would have to see him or at least write to him. Ginny sat and wrote to Ron.

Fifteen minutes later, she read over her letter.

'_Dear Ron, _

_After reading many a newspaper and magazine articles and receiving a snooty letter from Lavender, I have decided I may as well hear your side of the story. I suggest we meet at Diagon Alley for lunch. I want facts and nothing more – especially about your and Lavender's relationship before you off and left Hermione. _

_I'll see you then,  
Ginny. _

_P.S. If you bring Lavender, I'm leaving immediately. And tell her not to write to me again – I nearly vomited after reading the letter.'_

Ginny went upstairs to her room and tied the letter to Strix, her owl. The bird then flew off leaving Ginny alone. She flopped onto her bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Ginevra Weasley, come and tidy up this mess!" came Mrs Weasley's voice. Ginny sat up and got a head rush. She blinked in the sun that was blaring in her window. "Ginny –"

"Mum, shut up!" she called, trying to get her brain to function. Mrs Weasley appeared in her door brandishing a spatula.

"I know you're under a lot of pressure right now, what with the press and school but you have no right to speak to me like that nor do you have the right to leave the kitchen table in such a mess!" Ginny got up from her bed feeling like she had a hangover. Strix shrieked from the top of her wardrobe. A murderous look from Ginny caused him to shush.

"Mum, I was up till nearly one in the morning trying to figure this whole mess out." Ginny paused for a second and her mother jumped at the chance to speak.

"That doesn't change the fact that you needed to pack up-"

"And I got a letter from Lavender." Mrs Weasleys mouth opened and closed a few times before she could form a sentence.

"Very well. Let's talk downstairs." And with that the two women made their way to the messy kitchen table.

* * *

Ron waited impatiently for his little sister to arrive. There was nothing she could say to make him change his mind about marrying Lavender. Except maybe that she was really a man.

He heard the crack of someone apparating and looked up to the door way of the restaurant. He and Ginny didn't need to organise where to eat – they always ate at the same place. Ginny made her way over to him, her face impassive. He knew he was in big trouble. But then again, so was she.

"Ron."

"Ginny." He replied, leaning back in his chair as she took a seat. "You're not going to make me change my mind," he said after she ordered her drink. She looked at him with confusion. "I'm marrying Lavender, Gin; nothing you say will change that."

"You said the same thing about Hermione and look what happened there." She retorted, picking up the menu.

"They're totally different scenarios." Ron challenged.

"Ron, I'm not here to persuade you not to marry one of Satan's minions. I'm here to find out when you started wanting to marry one of Satan's minions." Ginny watched as Ron's ears steadily got redder and redder.

"I won't have you talking about Lavender like that. She was upset enough last night after what you said in that letter. I won't have her crying again about what you say today." Ginny tried not to snort at Ron's comment.

"Oh please, she was upset?" Ron nodded. "Then she needs to harden up." This time Ron scowled but Ginny spoke before he could comment. "Now, the explanation. Go," Ron sighed. Cleary Ginny wasn't going to persuaded to like Lavender.

"Well, Lavender and I ran into each other about 3 months before mine and Hermione's wedding. Lavender was all apologetic and wished me happiness in life. We went our separate ways after that. Then a few days later, I owled her. I was feeling sorry for how I treated her in school and wanted to make amends. She said there was nothing to be sorry about. We wrote for a while before I asked if we could meet. Hermione and I had been fighting and I needed someone to just rage to. Lavender was that person."

"What about Harry?" asked Ginny, sipping her butterbeer. Now it was Ron's turn to snort.

"Please, Harry's had a thing for Hermione for years, as if I was going to go to him," Ginny was startled by the aggression in Ron's voice. She had never heard him speak about Harry in such a way. "Anyway, Lavender and I became close and then Hermione and I had a massive falling-out. I stayed at Lavender's that night and…" Ron shrugged. Ginny looked at him in shock and disgust.

"Did you sleep with her?" She said, trying to remain calm. Ron looked up biting his lip. "Ron, did you have sex with Lavender when you were engaged to Hermione?" Ron merely shrugged and Ginny stood up, anger coursing through her veins. "You bastard! I hope that when Hermione and Harry find out they hunt you down and fucking kill you! And that'll only happen if I can control myself till they get back." She spat. Ginny grabbed her things, preparing to march out of there. She dropped a galleon on the table for her half-drunk butterbeer.

"Ginny, c'mon, please. What was I supposed to do?" Ginny froze and looked at Ron, her eyes glittering.

"What were you _supposed_ to do? Oh, I don't know – not fuck someone else when you're in a relationship? You're a pig Ron and I hope you rot in hell along with your stupid fiancée."

"I didn't know how to stop it. It just sort of happened…" Ron trailed off as Ginny approached him. Silently she slapped him, right across the face.

"You're a pig." Ginny turned and walked out the restaurant.

As Ginny apparated home all she could think was: 'I have to get word to Harry.'


	8. Chapter 8

**See disclaimer in chap one - also I do not own 'Ho Hey' by The Lumineers or anything associated with the song or band. **

**Author note: **_I fixed the ending - it just wasn't right to end it there for me. No, this isn't the last chap, chill :p Some more Harry and Hermione interactions... and soon they'll be heading home. A big thank you to all those who review! I love getting your thoughts on the story. Please, continue and enjoy! :)x__  
_

Hermione was sitting up in bed, mulling again. Mulling over what had almost happened three nights ago. Mulling over the fact that she and Harry Potter, her best friend, had almost kissed. And she was mulling over the fact that she was kicking herself that it hadn't actually happened. She thought back to the warm night once more, trying to fathom what the hell had happened…

_Harry had been underneath her, her hands on his shoulders. His hands were on her hips and when he spoke his voice was husky. She had looked over his face, his deep green eyes drawing her in. He had looked over her and she'd felt his warm breath roll over her skin. Her heart had been pounding as their eyes locked. Her breath caught as Harry's eyes looked to her lips. She had leant closer, not sure what the hell she was thinking or what was going to happen… _

_Then suddenly the fog in her brain cleared and she realised what she was about to do. An image of Ron appeared in her head and guilt sprung to her heart. Hermione pulled away, trying to fight the tears in her eyes. _

"_I'm gunna head inside, Harry." She murmured, barely noting how confused and devastated he looked. _

"_Uh, oh, okay." He mumbled, rising from the water. Hermione practically ran to the house…_

Things had been incredibly awkward since then – Hermione avoided Harry as much as she could in the little house. She knew he was trying to talk to her but she had no idea what was going on inside her head and her heart. She had wanted to kiss Harry. This was something that Hermione felt shouldn't be occurring. He was Harry. Just Harry. Not someone to kiss.

The thing that Hermione feared the most was that kissing Harry opened doors to doing a whole lot more. And what scared her even more was that she wanted to. Did she have feelings for Harry? She told herself that it was just a little crush and that it would go away but her heart told her different. Hermione tried to ignore what her heart was saying but as she lay in bed every night she imagined being with Harry. Sometimes her dreams were as simple as having Harry hold her hand when they attended a Ministry gala. Others involved her and Harry in intimate positions. When these imaginings occurred Hermione shut her eyes, squeezed her hands into fists and prayed sleep came soon. She was finding it hard to control herself – it had been a while since Hermione had been with a man. Ron was never forthcoming in the bedroom and Hermione soon grew bored. She had accepted this and remained in the relationship because she believed she loved Ron and that he loved her.

Now, however, Hermione knew differently. And she was now discovering she missed being intimate with someone. Her issue was that the someone she wanted to intimate with was Harry Potter.

Hermione sighed again, feeling closer to her emotional confused self from a week ago than the happy woman she had been four days ago. She pointed her wand at the light and it went dark. Snuggling down in bed Hermione let her thoughts wander. As always they landed on Harry immediately…

_They were in the water, as they had been three nights ago. This time, however, Harry's lips were on Hermione's neck and her hands were in his hair. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her and she wished they were in bed together. Then, as if he had heard her thoughts, Harry rose from the water, holding Hermione. He stopped kissing her neck so he could see where they were going. Hermione quickly began sucking at Harry's neck, causing him to walk faster. Before long they were inside and in the bedroom. Harry had her down on the bed and stripped of her bathers in about 10 seconds. Then he was on top of her, sucking at her nipples, rubbing his cock on her pussy… _

This time Hermione didn't clench her fists, she didn't close her eyes. She knew she felt something more for Harry and that she couldn't deny it for much longer. Hermione sat up and threw the covers off…

* * *

Harry lay in bed, trying to sort out the mess that was his head. He and Hermione had nearly kissed. His heart felt as though it was breaking every time he thought of what happened. She had run away. She had run away just before their lips met. She didn't want him.

Harry felt his fists clench and jaw lock. Hermione didn't want him and he was stuck here on this island with her while she determinedly avoided him, despite the small space they shared.

What was so repulsive about him? Had he had bad breath when they were swimming? Or was Hermione still caught up on his ex-best mate? What was going on in her head? Harry wanted to scream at the sky or the sand or at her. He wanted answers. What was going on at home? Why hadn't Ginny come to release them? Or hadn't she realised that he and Hermione were missing? Had she forgotten about the makeshift prison she'd put them on? Harry wanted answers.

He knew deep down he was lying. He wanted something more than answers. He wanted Hermione. Harry wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to have moments with her; he wanted to argue but know deep down that their love was still strong. Sadly, Harry didn't see this happening – she had run away from him.

It was as his head spun in circles that he heard it. Whatever it was that he was hearing only made Harry more frustrated. Grumbling he got up and stumbled into the bathroom.

As he splashed his face with cool water, he actually noticed what he was hearing. It was a moaning of some sorts. Listening intently, Harry made his way out of the bathroom. As he moved toward the lounge room, the moaning got fainter. He paused and turned staring toward Hermione's room. As quietly as he could Harry walked to her room. His cock was hard already and he worried that his hunch was wrong. If so, he had an even more sick and twisted mind than he originally thought.

The door was pushed to and Harry eased it open so he could look inside. As his eyes adjusted to the darker room and he took in what he was seeing, he froze and his cock throbbed even more.

There was Hermione sitting up in bed, singlet pulled up to reveal her smooth stomach and her shorts (if she had any on to begin with) were nowhere in sight. Harry's eyes lingered over her body before coming to rest where her hands worked furiously. Harry felt his breathing get heavier and his blood rush.

Harry moved his eyes, feeling a blush on his neck and cheeks, to Hermione's face – her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. He could see a tiny pucker between her eyebrows that showed her frustration. Her hands worked harder and Harry wished he could and assist her – Harry knew where Hermione was going wrong.

Then suddenly all her frustration melted away and Harry felt his cock beg for attention as Hermione's moans increased. He saw her hips rise up off the bed for a moment as her fingers moved in and out of her. Harry sensed Hermione's climax the same moment that she did. Her muscles tightened and she paused as her orgasm hit her.

"Oh... Harry," Hermione whispered as she gently rubbed her pussy, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Harry was frozen in the doorway. Had she just said his name?

Then he realised he had about 2 seconds before Hermione opened her eyes. He pulled the door closed and raced to the couch, jumping onto it. She said his name. His name had come from her lips as she came. His name. Not Ron's, not Victor's. His name. His cock was still pushing against his briefs as he relived the moment again and again.

'Perhaps Hermione does feel something more,' he thought, as he fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened and she reached for the tissues on the bedside table. Cleaning her hand, Hermione felt the high from her orgasm leave her and reality came crashing in its wake.

She had just cum to thoughts of Harry Potter. What was she going to do? Embarrassment raged within her and all she wanted to do was go and camp on the other side of the island. Harry would never have feelings for her. She was just his bookworm best friend. He would never see her as more than that.

As Hermione thought this, memories popped up in her head. He had protected her more times than she could count, the most recent time being when Ron had tried to apologise on the beach. Her own sobs and the sound of the waves had filled her ears when Ron was there. She didn't hear him talking at all. She had attacked him with her bouquet and then found herself surrounded by the smell of Harry. The only thing that she registered what Harry had said 'no' and apparated them away. He had protected her again.

'But that's just what Harry's like,' she thought, debating with herself. More memories rose – Harry watching her closely, even when she was with Ron; Harry cooking for her and making her coffee the way she liked it; the way he reacted when he saw her in her bathers. The blocked out image of his face when she'd left him in the lagoon came forth. His eyes broke her heart.

In that moment Hermione knew – Harry looked at her differently than he did back at school. He looked at her the way Ron used to. And when Harry looked at her like that, it meant a lot more to her than it should.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning and began preparing things for the day he planned for himself and Hermione. He was going to take her hiking. He would take her against her will if he had to. Harry wasn't going to allow Hermione to stagnate in the house any longer. It was nearly 8:30 in the morning and Harry was ready to go. Hermione would only have a short time to get ready before they had to leave. If they left any later than 9:15 they would still be walking in the heat of the day. Harry made his way to Hermione's room. The image of her from last night made its way to the forefront of his mind. He softly knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he pushed the door open and made his way inside.

"'Mione?" Harry paused for a moment. Hermione's doona was tangled around her and her hair was another tangled matter entirely. Nevertheless Harry thought she looked beautiful. He bit his lip, worrying that he was letting his feelings get away from him. Gently he shook her to wake her up. "Hermione, wake up!" She stirred and looked up to him.

"Harry," she murmured, sounding sleepy and content. Harry's stomach jolted with sudden nerves.

"Hermione, wake up." He said again, making sure she wasn't dreaming. She blinked a few times and Harry could see her brain was beginning to function properly.

"Harry! What are you doing in here?" she cried. Harry grinned – that was the Hermione he knew.

"Time to get up sleepyhead. We're going hiking." Hermione looked at him confusion but Harry simply smiled and went back to the kitchen. He heard Hermione get out of bed and follow him.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I never said we were going hiking." Harry spun to face her, eyes hard.

"True – you haven't said anything to me for a quite a few days, actually." Hermione looked down guiltily. Harry stepped closer to her, noticing the goose bumps on her arms. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"What do you want me to say Harry?" she finally demanded.

"'Mione, you've been avoiding me. I'm not crazy – you have been ever since… the other night. 'Mione, you're my best friend. You know me better than anyone else on the planet. I can't lose you because of… of what happened." Hermione simply looked at Harry, her eyes boring into his.

"Harry, you'll always be my best friend. _Nothing_ will ever change that. Just, what happened, it scared me. I didn't know what it was or what it was supposed to mean… I just didn't know." Hermione bit her bottom lip and Harry knew she wouldn't say any more. He decided to leave it at that – she hadn't said it meant nothing to her which was a good sign. Now Harry had to put his plan into action.

"Come hiking with me, Hermione," he murmured, their eyes still locked. His heart was pounding, just like it had been the other night. She simply nodded. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Go shower and I'll make breakfast." Hermione made her way to bathroom in an almost numb state while Harry went back into the kitchen.

* * *

The pair had hiked to the spot Harry wanted to show Hermione. It was a secluded glade by the river that lead to the waterfall. It was a warm day and Hermione sat as soon as Harry said they'd reached their destination. The trees above cast the grass in shade while the river burbled its way past. Harry set out the food he'd packed and Hermione gratefully grabbed a sandwich. After she had eaten and drunk, Hermione looked around. As she took in their surroundings her eyes widened.

"Harry, it's… it's beautiful." She murmured. Harry smiled.

"There are more beautiful things." He replied. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes but Harry merely munched on his sandwich. They ate in silence for a while longer both lost in their thoughts.

Hermione moved around the glade. She wished she had a camera – she would love to show Ginny these places. Although, on second thought, Ginny had probably been here already. Hermione stood by the river, enjoying the cool air on her skin and the calming sound of the water going by. If only she wasn't confused about Harry... everything would be perfect then. This then got Hermione thinking: what would be perfection, to her? Her and Harry being just friends? Or her and Harry being something more? Suddenly the thought of being just friends with Harry made Hermione want to go home to her bed and never leave. She was in too deep to back out now.

'Do you love him?' she asked herself. Hermione already knew the answer – but then how much did she love Harry? Was it a sibling kind of love, the love she thought they'd shared all this time? Hermione knew it was more than that. There was far more to her and Harry than sharing a brother and sisterly love. She wanted more than friendship from him. Hermione wanted a whole lot more.

Hermione made her way back from the edge of the river and she sat on the soft grass. Harry then set up the second stage in his plan. He got out the small wireless and tuned it until it was perfect. He had been up early that morning trying to figure out how to get the small radio to play a particular song at a particular time. After almost an hour he had worked it out and was now ready to put his new skill into action. Gently tapping the radio, he murmured a long winded spell. As he stood up the music he wanted came through the speakers. Hermione looked up at the unsuspected sound. She closed her eyes and listened to the music.

'_I been trying to do it right  
I been living a lonely life  
I been sleepin' here instead  
I been sleepin' in my bed  
I been sleepin' in my bed.'_

Harry walked over to Hermione and held out his hand. She opened her eyes and looked up. The familiarity of the gesture caused her to smile. She took his hand and let him pull her to the middle of the glade. Harry smiled at her and danced goofily, just as he had when they were camping.

'_I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my.'_

Hermione felt a small smile creep onto her lips as Harry spun her around. Harry pulled her close before moving away again, grinning. He spun under her arm, she spun under his. They danced rock and roll style, they waltzed. And all to the same song. Hermione was laughing and smiling with Harry. As Harry watched Hermione, he felt his heart warm. He knew that this is where he wanted to be – with Hermione. He wanted to hold her; to have her safe in his arms. Harry felt a goofy smile on his lips and he knew it was because of how happy 'Mione made him.

'_Love we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
Cause oh, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you; you belong with me  
You're my sweet heart.'_

The song came to a close but Harry still had Hermione in his arms. Slowly they both pulled away. There was silence in the glade and Harry and Hermione stared into one another's eyes. Harry moved one of his hands to rest on Hermione's neck, having brushed her long hair back. Hermione froze and Harry could tell she was moments from backing away.

"Don't fight it, 'Mione." He murmured, his breath brushing over her lips. He stepped a tiny step closer. Harry rested his forehead on Hermione's, closing his eyes.

"Harry…" she whispered and Harry opened his eyes. All he could see in her deep brown eyes was trust and love. Harry knew in that moment – she was his sweetheart. He leaned forward the rest of the way, lips capturing hers in a kiss.

If it was possible Hermione froze again and Harry feared that he may have ruined their friendship. Then suddenly Hermione's hands wound their way up and around his neck and she was kissing him back. Harry smiled against her lips. His other hand moved to her hip and he pressed their bodies together.

Hermione was the one to deepen the kiss – she was tentative at first, not wanting to scare herself or Harry. She opened her lips slightly and let her tongue trace Harry's bottom lip. Harry returned in kind, his hand moving from Hermione's neck to wind in her hair.

Finally their lips broke apart. Harry rested his forehead on Hermione's once more.

"Harry," she murmured again and his eyes flickered open. Hermione took a deep breath and Harry knew a thousand and one questions were about to be asked. He moved away, back to the wireless.

"Hermione, relax. That doesn't change anything if you don't want it to. I just thought I would put my feelings out there and hope for the best." Hermione didn't know what to say. Harry had made himself so vulnerable. He stood after turning the radio off and Hermione approached him.

"Harry, that was so romantic. And utterly perfect. I... want things to change." Hermione knew what she said was going to make or break hers and Harry's friendship. As she finished talking, Harry grinned and pulled her into his arms. They laughed as he picked her up and spun her round. When they stopped, Harry put Hermione's feet back on the ground and kissed her, his arms tightly wrapped around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

**Author Note: **_Sorry for the late update! This chap took ages to work itself out for me. Just quickly: when 'Mione refers to Harry as 'Potter' during this chap it is done playfully - kinda like when she refers to Ron as Ronald. Enjoy and pretty please review! :)xx_

Hermione woke, well rested and content. As her eyes flickered open, she noticed that someone was pressed up against her. Memories of the day before flooding her mind, causing a little smile to appear upon her lips. She and Harry were together. He had created the perfect scene to tell her how he felt and she fell for him even more. Hermione felt happy.

Harry woke a moment later. He rolled over to see Hermione's form and grinned. He slid over to her and kissed her shoulder. Hermione rolled to face him, a sweet smile on her lips. Harry kissed her, pulling her close to him.

"Morning," he said after pulling away.

"Morning," said Hermione a little breathlessly. Harry smirked at her and she threw the covers back. "Wipe that look off your face or you'll turn into Malfoy." Hermione said sassily. She climbed out of bed and Harry followed her outraged.

"That's just rude!" Hermione stopped and spun, causing Harry to pretty much crash into her.

"What are you gunna do about it, Potter?" she said, raising her eye brow. Harry stepped closer, his arms winding around her waist. He looked deep into her eyes and his voice was husky as he whispered:

"I'm going to have to teach you that it is never nice to call someone a Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened innocently.

"Was that _bad?_" she said and Harry felt his blood rush.

"Very," he said, swallowing past the tightening in his throat. "I'm going to show you what happens to bad girls…" Harry trailed off his mouth now occupied with kissing Hermione's neck. He felt her grow weak against him. His hands slid down to squeeze her arse through her pyjama shorts.

"Harry, that's mean," she murmured. He pulled away, his eyes meeting hers once more. She pulled out of his embrace, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "You can teach me my lesson later," she darted away into the kitchen, her hips swinging.

"Now you're being mean!" called Harry, running a hand through his hair before following her to the main room.

* * *

Ginny sat slumped in bed. It had been five days since she had had lunch with Ron and she'd been moving around as if in a trance. Her mum had been watching her suspiciously but Ginny avoided all question about her current state of predicament. Ron had slept with someone else while he was engaged to Hermione. Ron was a big fat cheater and Ginny had no idea how to tell anyone. Her first thought was go to Harry but the wards hadn't wavered around the island last time she checked. She moved to pick her wand up and then moved to an even more uncomfortable position. She murmured the spell (hoping to not wake Fred and George who were asleep next door) and then nearly fell out of bed in shock. The wards were gone. Something had clearly happened between Harry and Hermione. They had worked everything out. The wards were gone. She needed them to come home. And as soon as possible.

"Ginny!" came Fred's sudden yell. The door burst open and there was him and George, panting for breath, newspaper in hand.

"What?" said Ginny, eyes wide. George threw the newspaper on her bed and she pulled it close to see the head line.

'_Ron Weasley caught red-handed!' _The headline offered no more information so Ginny dove into the article. Fred and George moved across the room and sat on her bed.

'_Ron Weasley has finally confessed over his relationship with Miss Lavender Brown. While dining yesterday, a reporter was eyewitness to the revelation. Mr Weasley was out to lunch with his younger sister, Miss Ginevra Weasley, although their meal didn't even make it to first course. It seems their meeting was for Miss Weasley to get answers. After talking for five minutes however Miss Weasley stormed out of the restaurant calling her brother "a pig" numerous times. Our source believes that Mr Weasley had admitted to sleeping with Miss Lavender Brown (his now fiancé) while he was still engaged to Miss Hermione Granger. While Miss Weasley certainly gave her opinion on the matter in the form of a slap round Mr Weasley's face, we are all wondering what the rest of the Weasley family thinks – and how will Miss Granger, now the scorned ex-fiancé, and Mr Potter react? Neither Mr Weasley nor Miss Brown were available to answer our questions which has been quite a turnaround from their previous relationship with the media. One can only wonder what is going on behind closed doors… (Story continued page 5.)'_

Ginny looked up as she finished the front page article.

"Has mum seen this?" She asked. Fred and George shook their heads. "Okay. I can make this work and not get in trouble, if that's the case."

"Whoa Ginny – that's true?" said Fred.

"We thought they had just made something up." Continued George.

"Yes, it's true. Ron and I went to lunch and he told me and I yelled at him and I slapped and then apparated away." Ginny said all this in a rush hoping the twins wouldn't be to angry.

"So he really did fuck Lavender?" they asked in chorus. Ginny could only nod. Reading it, thinking about what had actually transpired again made her anger bubble. She so badly wanted to go and curse both Ron and Lavender. She looked up from the paper to see Fred cracking his knuckles and George's mouth in a thin line.

"Stupid git." Muttered Fred. "Fancy to doing that to a bird like 'Mione!"

"Especially with a bird like Lavender. We should go teach him a lesson." Said George, nodding to Fred.

"No! No! No!" cried Ginny. "Look, we wait until Harry and Hermione get back and then when they find out we do what they want to us to. And if they want to be the ones to kill Ron and Lavender then we accept that and let them go ahead. However, if they wish to pass the duty on to others I'm sure we can find it in our hearts to help out our friends, can't we?" she said, smirking a little. Fred and George laughed.

"Sure thing, Gin. And even if they don't ask us to help or do anything about it themselves –"

"We can always take care of it – we have got their best interests at heart." The twins snickered and got off Ginny's bed.

"We'll see you later Gin." They continued alternating talking making Ginny's head spin.

"Yeah, we don't want to be here for the explosion that will be Mum's rage." They left Ginny alone with the paper. She looked down at the words and sighed. There was no pictures this time – just cold hard facts, it seemed. Ginny looked over and realised her wand was still tracking the wards around Harry and Hermione's island. They must have forgotten they could leave – or they just really didn't want to. Ginny had no idea where Harry and Hermione stood with one another. Were they together? Or did they hate each other now? Was the Golden Trio truly destroyed? She sighed and shut off the spell. Ginny then decided that if they weren't home or didn't send word by tonight she was going to visit tomorrow morning.

* * *

Ginny was wrong. The Golden Trio was totally destroyed. It just needed to be referred to as the 'Golden Pair' now. And said pair were, at the moment, wrapped up in each other on the couch, their tongues doing an intense exploration of the other's mouth. One of Harry's hands was on the small of Hermione's back while the other rested on the leg that was hitched up on his hip. Hermione had one hand on Harry's side while the other was in his hair. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, leaving no room between them. Hermione pulled away and smiled at Harry. Harry grinned and then moved his lips to her neck, his hand sliding up her leg. Hermione pressed even closer to Harry.

"Harry, guess what…" she murmured.

"What, 'Mione?" he asked, breathe whispering over her neck.

"We can go home, if we want." Harry stopped and pulled away, looking at Hermione with confusion.

"Do you want to?" Harry suddenly felt uneasy. How would being back home affect their very new relationship? He was sure the Weasleys would have thousands of questions about what happened; unless Ginny had told them her plan. And there was the media to worry about. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that their disappearance had been the subject of many articles. Then there was the unfinished emotion with Ron – and what the hell was going on with him and Lavender.

"I'm not sure yet. I know the leave I took for my honeymoon is nearly over. I just wanted to see where you stand on it." Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes. She truly didn't know what she wanted – except Harry. She knew she wanted to be with him. The mention of her honeymoon caused Harry to feel like a knife was being turned in his gut. He was still so angry at Ron and Harry wondered what else had occurred during their exile.

"I think we need to go home. Not immediately but soon. We have no idea what is going on. Voldemort could have been resurrected and we would have no idea! I feel out of the loop and I want to get answers from Ron too. Also I need to kill Ginny, Fred and George." Hermione smiled coyly at him.

"Soon, then." She murmured. Her lips then moved to his ear. "And was them sending us here really such a bad thing?" Hermione brushed Harry's ear before kissing his neck. She moved her hips against his, enjoying how Harry's hand tightened on her leg and how his hand pressed on her back. Hermione rolled them so she was on all fours, crouched over Harry. Her hands ran down his chest, her nails catching on the thin material of his shirt. Both of Harry's hands slid from behind her knees up her thighs to tighten on her arse. Hermione kissed up Harry's neck to his ear. "Harry," she murmured. "Was it really such a bad thing?" Hermione lowered her hips to rub her pussy on Harry's hard cock.

"No." he practically gasped. "It was a very good thing." Hermione pulled away and pecked Harry lightly on the lips.

"Glad you agree." She climbed off the Harry and the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Harry got up and grabbed her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cock against her arse, one his hands mere centimetres from her breasts.

"You are evil, 'Mione," he whispered. Hermione spun in his arms and his cock pressed against her mound. Harry saw her pupils dilate, making her eyes look almost black. She swallowed heavily.

"You've still got to teach me that lesson, Potter." Harry grinned at the breathlessness of her voice.

"Later, darling." Harry let her go and then saw the disappointment in her eyes. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He was prepared to wait though – Hermione seemed reluctant at times. They hadn't had sex the night before and Harry wasn't going to rush his best friend.

"Mean," she said poking her tongue out at him. Harry laughed and then pulled her to the kitchen so they could make lunch together.

* * *

"I can't believe you told her!" Lavender screamed at Ron. The newspaper lay on the bench between them. It was the same edition as what Fred and George had showed Ginny. "You fucked up everything!"

"Oh, I fucked up everything? I didn't hear you saying that when I came here after leaving Hermione! We should come clean! Not speaking is going to make it all worse." Ron spat back, motioning to the paper. "The media is gunna have a field day with this – even more so than when we made our relationship public!"

"Well they can enjoy their _field day_ cause I'm not speaking to any journalist until Potter and Granger are back – when they're here, the focus will be on them and we'll be able to get out of this easily!"

"Stop talking about them like that!" roared Ron, slamming his fists on the counter. "You sound like Malfoy!"

"Ron, please, they're not going to be your best friends when they come home! They probably hate you already – and they don't know about our engagement or the sleeping together thing. Get over yourself! There'll be no drinking at the Leaky Cauldron with them, no Weasley dinners! There'll be nothing like that Ron. Your friendship with them is over." Ron was silent. Lavender said nothing more although there was a glint of triumph in her eyes. Her plan was working.

"I'm going for a walk." Ron grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Tears were filling his eyes no matter how hard he tried to wipe them away.

'"_Ron, you spoiled __**everything!**__"' _

'"_Fine then, go! Go then!" … "Ron, Ron where are you going? Ron, please come back."' _

'"_Least loved by a mother who craved a daughter… least loved by the girl who prefers your friend…" "We were better without you. Happier, without you." "Who could love you compared to Harry Potter? What are you compared with the Chosen One?" "Your mother confessed she would have preferred me as a son." "What woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing. Nothing compared to him."'_

'"_You complete arse, Ronald Weasley!"'_

'"_No!" said Harry, pulling Hermione away. She sobbed brokenly in his arms. "No," Harry apparated them both away._

'_Witches and wizards had written in, saying they had seen Harry and Hermione kissing and holding hands.' _

'"_Get fucked Ron." She said, shutting the door in his face.'_

'_Silently she slapped him, right across the face. "You're a pig."'_

'"_You are nothing, nothing. Nothing compared to him."' _

Images ran through Ron's head. He couldn't stop them and they only made his tears thicker. He ducked into an old doorway and took some deep breathes. He had fucked up. He had fucked up bad. And now it was being thrust into his face by the person who was supposed to support him. Why was Lavender acting like this? Things had been so good between them. Things had been working. It hadn't been about snogging this time. How had they screwed it up this time?

The proposal hadn't been all Ron's idea. He was angry about Harry and Hermione being missing and Lavender suggested they announce their proposal to see if that could stir Hermione up. Then suddenly Ron was actually popping the question and they were due to married. He knew his family wouldn't be accepting – and that he may be facing death at the hands of any number of them. He doubted Hermione would be for it but there was no telling what she would do when her emotions got away from her. He often smiled at the memory of her punching Malfoy in the face.

This got Ron thinking about his and Hermione's relationship. Why hadn't things worked there? His passion for her had practically burned out before they had even started. He should never have entered the relationship, he now realised. Look at where it had got him – alone, again.

Sighing Ron pushed himself off the wall and rubbed his eyes for the last time. He knew he had to get back to the apartment and smooth things out with Lavender. It was going to be a long night, either way.

* * *

Harry sat beside Hermione, his hand resting on hers. Their legs were outstretched and there was a picnic spread out around them. Their waterfall gushed down nearby, birds called in the twilight and the branches of the trees rustled. Since the wards were lifted, Harry and Hermione had apparated to the waterfall this time, bringing a warm dinner that they'd cooked together at home. After eating, the pair had lapsed into comfortable silence, simply watching the world around them.

Harry looked to Hermione. She was leaning back, her head tilted upward so her hair flowed behind her back. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the night on her skin. Harry looked over her, finding joy in being able to watch her so peaceful. There were very few times Harry had ever seen 'Mione look completely happy. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"See something you like?" she joked, smiling. Harry grinned in return.

"Maybe." He leaned across and kissed her. "Come for a swim, 'Mione?" he said, motioning to the water. She nodded and they stood. After quickly transfiguring their clothes into bathers, they jumped in. Hermione squealed as the cold water. "Did you just _squeal?_" asked Harry, trying not to drown as he laughed.

"Shut up, Potter." Muttered Hermione, trying to look dignified. She failed and Harry was sent into more hysterics. They swam together for a while, occasionally having splash battles rather than an all-out war. Harry claimed he won their war in the lagoon while Hermione argued that she was clear victor – Harry _had_ been under her at the end. As the last of the sun's rays were in the sky and both of them were shivering, they clamoured back onto their rock. Despite the fact the rock had been warmed by the sun throughout the day Hermione cast a warming charm. Soon they were toasty warm and they had transfigured their now dry bathers back to clothes.

The pair then lay beside each other, head resting on the others, hands entwined. Harry and Hermione looked up to the stars.

"What did you see in him?" Harry murmured after a good deal of silence.

"In who?" asked Hermione, confusion colouring her voice.

"Ron. What did you see in him?" Hermione frowned and thought.

"He… It was like he finally proved himself to me. For so long, he'd been just Ron. I know that sounds terrible but he was safe. He was constant. Then he did something daring – he became exciting! And I suddenly wanted him. Suddenly he was both of the things I want. He was safe but he had _that_ side to him." Hermione fell silent, offering the best explanation she could.

"Why not me?" Harry asked after another silence.

"Why didn't I fall for you? I did, Harry, I have. It just took a little longer." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand gently. She half expected him to be angry and pull away.

"Why not me first?" Hermione sighed – she'd almost forgotten that Harry was as stubborn as she was. His rant about the Deathly Hallows and all Dumbledore's "signs" came back to her.

"Because… You weren't like me Harry. You were brave and daring and always willing to do whatever you had to to reach your goal. I was just all 'books and cleverness.' Besides, I didn't know if there was any way you would want me back. What with Ginny as well – you two were so in love. I felt 'stirrings' but I squashed them. You're my best friend and you were happy. I would never jeopardize that Harry. Especially after all the happiness you've had taken from you."

"That's what I thought, y'know." Harry murmured. Hermione was silent and Harry continued. "When I realised my feelings for you. You were with Ron and it killed me. I stayed away from you guys for a while and got myself under control. Neither of you really noticed – you were in the 'honeymoon' phase. Then I started hanging out with you again. And you were just so beautiful, 'Mione. I could hardly take my eyes off you. I always knew you were beautiful, but it wasn't the same. It was like I was seeing how amazing you are for the first time every time I saw you." Hermione let go of Harry's hand and pushed herself up so she could see his face.

"Harry… that's beautiful." She whispered, eyes shining. Harry raised one of his hands and cupped her face.

"So are you." Harry murmured in reply. Hermione leaned down to kiss Harry. Their lips were centimetres apart when Hermione apparated them back to the house. Right onto the bed, in fact.

* * *

Ginny stood at the head of the Burrows dinner table, her parents and nearly all of her siblings and partners gathered around. Fred and George were to her left and her mum and dad were to get right.

"Okay, since we're all here and we've all eaten I guess I should start on why I asked you all to come over." There was silence and Ginny swallowed her nerves. "I had lunch with Ron a few days ago, trying to get answers about his and Lavender's engagement. I'm sure nearly all of you have seen the paper and know that we never got to the engagement side of things. Mum, I know you haven't seen the paper, so here." Ginny handed Mrs Weasley the day's paper. Molly took a moment to take in the headline and the article. By the end of it however her hands were shaking and her eyes were narrowed.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Ginny almost quailed under her mother's gaze.

"I didn't know how to. I was trying not to run off and kill Ron for what he did!" she tried to defend her actions but Ginny knew she didn't have much of a case. Her real hope was that her mother would forget about what Ginny did or didn't tell her and be angry at Ron.

"Don't you mean _who_ he did?" asked Fred. George and Bill laughed but a look for Molly and Fleur shushed them quickly.

"What are we going to do about him? Ron's gone off the rails! Completely!" Molly looked to her husband who wiped his glasses slowly.

"I don't know, dear. I don't think there is much we can do until Harry and Hermione get back." Arthur directed his gaze to Ginny. "They will be getting back soon, yes?" Ginny nodded quickly.

"Yeah, the wards have gone down so I'm assuming everything's sorted." She smiled, liking the turn in the conversation.

"Meaning Harry and Hermione aren't back because they're getting down to business." George nudged Fred and then winked. A few giggles broke out among the table.

"_Or _they've toasted each other to smithereens." Said Ginny.

"I'd be hoping for the business side of things, hey Georgie?" joked Fred.

"Yes, _thank you_ boys." Said Molly before looking down to the paper once more. She couldn't fathom Ron doing such a thing. What had changed inside him over the war? She had found out about him leaving Harry and Hermione while they were off hunting Horcruxes. Had something changed then?

"Mum, I'm going to get Harry and Hermione tomorrow morning. The wards have only gone down recently so I thought it best to give them at least a day alone. Everything will be sorted by tomorrow. Well, it will kind of be sorted." Ginny said, trying to help her mother process the information.

"Very well, Ginny. We shall see what they think tomorrow." Molly picked up her wand and pointed it at the paper. It burst into flames.

* * *

Harry rolled so Hermione was underneath him. Her hands were pinned above her head by his as he kissed her passionately. Harry's shirt was off as was Hermione's. He released her hands and moved his so he could undo her bra. It slipped off easily and Harry looked at Hermione's upper body in something close to awe. Her cheeks coloured as his eyes widened and he took a deep breath. His lips brushed hers again before moving down her neck, over her collarbone and down to her breast. Harry squeezed one gently as he kissed and sucked the other.

As he did, Hermione tugged on his pants, her hand rubbing on his hard cock. Harry pulled away and then pulled off both his shorts and briefs. Hermione's eyes widened and her heart pounded as she looked over all of Harry. He was bigger than Ron and she bit her lip, her eyes looking over him appreciatively. Harry finished stripping Hermione down so both of them were naked. Harry moved so he could kiss her lips once more. Their bodies pressed against each other, exciting one another. Hermione's hand moved to stroke Harry's cock as one of his hands squeezed her breast again, the hard nipple rubbing against his palm. Then Harry released her breast and moved her hand away. He slowly ran his fingers over her stomach, leaving a tantalising trail. His hand reached her pussy and his fingers ghosted over it and Hermione moaned softly. Harry looked up to see Hermione with her eyes closed and lips parted. His hand rubbed her for a moment before his fingers slid into her wet pussy.

"'Mione," he murmured, feeling how wet she was. His fingers slid in and out of her, Hermione's moans increasing. His cock throbbed but Harry ignored it. He promised himself he wouldn't rush Hermione. He kept fingering her, his lips moving back to one of her nipples.

"Harry, Harry," she murmured. Harry looked up, his fingers slowing. He feared he'd over stepped a line. "Make love to me?" it was a whisper and Harry almost wondered if he'd misheard. "Harry?" Hermione said again, sitting up.

"Are you sure, 'Mione?" she nodded and Harry kissed her, laying her back down. He reached for his wand and cast the Contraceptive Spell. Harry pressed close to Hermione, feeling all of her body pressed up against him. Hermione bent her legs and they fell open. Harry rubbed his hard aching cock against her wet pussy.

"Please, Harry…" Harry thrust inside her, feeling her tight pussy around his cock. He thrust in and out Hermione, her legs wrapping around his waist. Harry pushed deeper and deeper into Hermione, her pussy tightening around his cock. He felt his orgasm build in his belly and prayed he would hold off until Hermione had climaxed. He felt her hips lift off the mattress and knew she was close. He thrust in and out again, one of his hands moving to squeeze her breast one last time. Hermione came, her muscles tightening. Harry felt her thighs grip his hips and his orgasm reached its highest point.

"Hermione!" he cried out as he pumped his release into her. Their breathing was heavy and Harry thrust into Hermione a few more times before disengaging and rolling off her. He lay beside her and Hermione rolled to face him. She kissed him, a sweet kiss filled with trust. Harry held Hermione close, enjoying the scent of her and sex that was in the air. They slowly drifted off to sleep, holding one another tightly.

* * *

All the Weasleys had either gone home or were in bed. Arthur sat in bed while Molly took off her jewellery.

"Are we terrible parents?" she asked, looking over at her husband. Arthur looked up with confusion. "What Ron's done to Hermione. Did we go wrong somewhere?" Arthur smiled gently at his wife.

"Molly, we did the best we could. With all of our children. We raised them all with the same values and morals. But we can't stop them making their own decisions. Ron may have made the wrong choice but we had no control over it. We did our best." Molly nodded and moved across to their bed. Climbing in, she kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Good night, dear." He murmured flicking off the light.

"Good night," Molly replied, still worried about her son.

* * *

Ginny woke early the next morning so she could apparated to the island as soon as possible. She thought no one else in the family would be there but when she entered the kitchen there was Fred and George. Making pancakes and drinking orange juice.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"Good morning to you too." Said Fred, expertly flipping a pancake.

"We stayed last night." Supplied George.

"You two have been staying here an awful lot." Said Ginny. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're waiting for either Harry and Hermione to come or Ron to come round. We want to be involved in what's going on," Said George, shooing Fred from the stove.

"And since we helped send Harry and 'Mione to the island, we thought we should be within easy yelling distance for them too." Smirked Fred. He then turned to watch George fail at flipping a pancake. "And that is why I make the pancakes. Get out of my way," Fred shooed George away with a sigh. Ginny smiled at their banter before deciding she'd best get going.

"I'll see you guys later. Hopefully I can drag them home today." She went to the door so she leave the wards surrounding the Burrow.

"True – it'd be awkward spending the night with your best friend who could be shagging your ex who is now also your best friend."

"There's more than that, dear Fred – the original best friend you mentioned used to be shagging our dear brother… At what point does this become incestuous?" The twins laughed as Ginny shuddered.

'It's true,' she thought walking to the edge of boundaries. 'Everything might be a bit weird, what with who's slept with whom. But so long as Harry and Hermione are happy then my plan succeeded.' With that thought, Ginny apparated.

* * *

Harry woke first this time. His arms were still wrapped around Hermione, although she had turned during the night. His hands rested on her stomach, his body curved to match hers. His nostrils were filled with the scent of her and the sound of their breathing filled the room. Harry smiled and gently pulled his arms away from Hermione's soft form. He kissed her and got up, pulling on some shorts before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. He knew from living together and months of camping that Hermione hated waiting for her coffee.

As he poured them both a cup (although he would never admit it, Harry loved the way 'Mione had her coffee), he heard the crack of someone apparating. He looked to the bedroom, thinking Hermione had gone off somewhere.

"Harry?" came her voice and he sighed with relief. She came out of their room, still looking sleepy, wearing his shirt from the day before. "What was that?" Hermione came to stand beside him, picking up a cup of coffee.

"I have no idea, love." Harry kissed her forehead, one of his arms around her waist. Both of them jumped when there was a knock at the door. The blinds were open and both were shocked to see Ginny standing there. Harry waved to say "come in" and the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, taking a sip of her drink.

"Good morning to you too." Ginny snapped. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny bit her lip. "That may have been uncalled for."

"Since you trapped us here, the 'may have been' is not necessary." Hermione replied.

"It all worked out for the best though?" Ginny said, eyes lingering on where Harry's hand rested on Hermione's hip. And the fact Hermione was wearing one of Harry's shirts. Harry and Hermione looked at one another and smiled.

"Yes, it did. But that still doesn't explain why you're here." Said Harry. Ginny sighed, wondering how to phrase what she had to tell them.

"You guys have to come home. Ron is engaged to Lavender." Ginny paused, noting their expressions. "It gets worse though – 'Mione, Ron slept with her when you guys were together." The mirror shattered again.


	10. Chapter 10

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

**Author note/MINOR PLOT CHANGE:** _I've made it that Ginny is completing Auror training - I have a Drinny fic in mind in which her being an Auror will come into play. I may make it a sequel to Jilted! Basically, that was it. Sorry if this chap is dodgy. I feel its not my best work - I will change it round if the ideas hit me and I'll let you know if this happens. Otherwise enjoy and please, please, please, review! I love reading them! :)x_**_  
_**

Harry, Hermione and all the Weasleys bar Ron were gathered once more at the Burrow. Hermione's face was red from her tears over the news Ginny shared with them. Harry held her close and she welcomed his safe arms. Mrs Weasley fretted over both of the pair of them while Ginny explained what had happened while they'd been away.

"… Neither of them has said anything to the press so we're basically waiting at the moment." She finished, looking up to Harry and Hermione. Both of them just nodded. Hermione looked as though she could start crying again. Harry watched her with concern. "Where do you guys want to go from here?" Ginny asked. Mione looked up, her eyes hardening with resolve.

"Harry needs to talk to the Ministry – to sort out his leave. I need to get back to work too. Ron and Lavender can do whatever they want – I want nothing more to do with them." Hermione looked over to Mr and Mrs Weasley. "I understand you have sorted things out with Ron and that you will probably be attending the wedding. I just can't deal with him right now. Not after all he's done."

"Hermione, we made up with Ron after he announced the engagement. However after finding out about his infidelities… I don't think we will ever quite forgive him – and neither Arthur nor I expect you to too." Said Mrs Weasley. Hermione smiled and thanked her before turning to Fred and George her eyes narrowed. The twins cowered under her gaze. Despite the smirk on his face, Harry thought he best intervene.

"C'mon 'Mione, you should get some sleep. It's been an emotional day." Hermione turned to Harry, her expression softening. She nodded and let Harry lead her upstairs. The Weasleys looked at one another in shock.

* * *

Harry and Hermione went to work early the next day, hoping that their supervisor would be in. They were in luck – Susan Bones looked up as they entered and smiled upon realising her two hardest workers were back.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back – things have been moving slowly since you've been away!" she smiled while the pair looked confused.

"You- you aren't mad that we disappeared for a week or so?" asked Harry, glancing at Hermione.

"Well, it was a bit of a shock but Hermione was already meant to be away on her honeymoon and Harry, you've had leave saved up for ages. I'm glad you've had a break. What with everything that's been going on." Susan looked to Hermione, condolences showing in her eyes. "I do hope that everything is smoothing out for you both." Susan smiled at the both of them now, noting how close they were standing. Hermione smiled guiltily.

"Susan, I promise this won't interfere with our work. Really-" she began but Susan cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I've had couples work for me before – it's no problem. And they weren't as hard-working as you are either." Susan smiled at them once more. "There are packets on your desks of the things I need you to do. There is no rush. It's just some things to get you back in the swing of things." Harry and Hermione nodded, taking their leave.

As they walked to their desks they held hands, hoping there were no reporters watching. Harry and Hermione knew that their relationship would get out eventually but neither of them were ready for that yet. Harry wondered when the news of their return would get out – articles were probably being drafted, due to those who had seen them enter together. He sighed, welcoming back the normal world. It had been this way for him as soon as entered the Wizarding world.

"Harry, Hermione!" came a familiar voice. They spun, jumping a part. Realising that it was Neville Longbottom, a fellow ex-Gryffindor, they linked hands again. He smiled at the gesture.

"Hi Neville, how's it going?" asked Harry.

"Pretty good. How are things with you? Is everything -?" He left the question hanging his eyes moving back and forth between the two of them.

"Everything's good, Neville. And things are slowly straightening themselves out too." Said Hermione, smiling at Harry. "What are you doing here? I thought you worked at Hogsmeade." Neville grinned and waved the papers he had in his hand.

"Just getting these signed – I'm going to be next Herbology professor at Hogwarts!" Harry and Hermione grinned with him, both embracing him one after the other.

"Congratulations!"

"Well, hopefully I can get it. You know what Professor McGonagall's like. She didn't have much faith in me at school." Hermione laughed at his comment.

"She has plenty of faith in you – what with the Ministry and the Battle of Hogwarts." Neville smiled at Hermione and she gently patted his cheek. "I'm gunna get to work. Lovely to see you again, Nev. Harry, I'll see you at lunch?" she asked, biting the inside of her lip.

"Of course love." Harry kissed her cheek and Hermione continued on her way, waving to Neville. Harry watched her go and then turned to Neville once more.

"You seem really happy, mate." Neville stated, clapping Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned.

"I am. After all the crap we've gone through together and what she's been going through lately, it seems like everything really is working out." Harry said earnestly. He knew he could rely on Neville not to say anything.

"I saw all the articles in the paper. Did Ron really -?" Neville's voice was aghast and disbelieving. Harry nodded curtly, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I see. Well, if I run into Ron, I believe I'll copy Ginny. A right slap round the head – try and knock some sense into him, hey?" Harry smiled, glad he and Hermione still had a friend in Neville.

"I best be off, mate. Let us know about the job? And we'll catch up soon." Harry shook Neville's hand and made his way to his small office, thinking about where to take Hermione for lunch. It would have to be somewhere small and secluded. Maybe a Muggle restaurant. His thoughts continued in this manner as he turned to the packet Susan had left on his desk.

* * *

Ron slept late that morning. He and Lavender had sorted out everything after their fight and then spent the night 'rekindling' as Lavender called it. Ron wasn't complaining. Blearily looking around, he made his way to the kitchen. Lavender mumbled at him to make some coffee before dozing back off. It reminded him of the times he'd done that to Hermione, despite knowing she hated waiting for her coffee.

The Daily Prophet owl hovered at the window and began pecking frantically when it saw Ron enter the room. He paid for and grabbed the paper quickly to stop the cold getting in. He flicked through the first few pages but saw nothing of interest. He kept his eyes peeled for anything on Harry and Hermione. Ron considered swinging by the Burrow to see if they were back yet.

'On second thought, perhaps not.' He thought, knowing all of them probably wanted him dead. Ron looked up as Lavender entered her hair an absolute mess.

"Morning." She muttered, pouring herself a drink. Lavender looked over his shoulder at the paper, sighing when she saw nothing of interest. She made her way into the lounge while Ron went to have a shower. Lavender fiddled with a few wedding things until she was sure he was in the water. She then pulled out the picture she really wanted to look at. It was an old newspaper clipping.

'_The Romances of the Golden Trio Revealed.' _

There was a picture of Ron, Granger and Potter. Ron had Granger in his arms, smiling like a madman. She looked similar, although less insane. Potter was pulling Ron's sister, Ginny, in to the frame. Lavender skimmed through the article until she found the passage she was looking for.

'_We ask Hermione Granger, the only female member of the Trio, what she thinks of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's relationship. She smiles immediately. _

"_Oh, they're both so happy. And they both deserve each other. I hope that they're happy together for a long time." _

_We then turn to her new relationship with Ronald Weasley, another member of the Trio. _

"_Oh yes, it's all very new. We've had our ups and downs but I really do want to make it work." We ask what she thought of any of Mr Weasley's past relationships. "In our last year at Hogwarts, both of us were quite jealous. Ron went out with Lavender Brown for a time being actually. I didn't speak to either of them. There's a whole other story about how everything panned out but it did put more strain on my and Lavender's friendship. Our dorm was rather awkward for a while." Mr Weasley smiles at her comments, clearly remembering as well. We ask him how he feels about the relationship._

"_It's been a long time coming. Our friendship has had its major ups and downs – Hermione really didn't do it justice. However, I think every thing's worked out for the best. I'm happy and I hope 'Mione's happy too." Mr Weasley then presses his lips to Miss Granger's temple and she smiles brightly.' _

Lavenders jaw was clenched and her hands were shaking.

'Stupid, perfect Hermione Granger.' She thought venomously, throwing down the paper. Lavender never really forgave Ron or Granger for what happened in their sixth year. She was sure that Ron had cheated on her with Granger. And the whole poisoning incident? Lavender's blood boiled at the thought. She heard the water of the shower switch off and quickly hid the clipping.

"Done, Lav." Ron called, leaving the bathroom to get dressed. Lavender smiled at the pet name although there was no joy there. Lavender pulled the clipping out again. She looked at Granger's smiling face. Herm- Granger was the real one Lavender wanted to hurt. Ron was innocent in all of this. Just an innocent boy unsuspecting of Granger's ways. Granger was the one that needed to be hurt. Since Ron had cheated on her with Granger, she helped him cheat on Granger. It was just so they were even. The fact that Lavender got Ron and that Ron had lost his best friends and family was just a bonus. He did need to be hurt a little. Lavender smiled once more, hiding the clipping and moving into the bathroom.

Before showering she pulled out her perfume – it was from Italy, a gift from an old friend. The friend whom had given it to her was brilliant at potions and had added a drop of Amortentia. It wasn't enough to cause the usual symptoms of obsession but it did keep the one you love interested. Lavender placed it away carefully and got in the shower. Her plan was moving along perfectly.

* * *

Harry knocked on Hermione's office door, holding some flowers. While ducking out quickly to book them a table he had spotted the flowers and couldn't help but want to get them for Hermione. She looked up and, upon realising who it was, smiled.

"These are for you," Harry said, holding out the flowers. He felt like a school boy with a new crush but he had no idea how else to hand over the flowers.

"Thank you," said Hermione, taking the flowers. She kissed his cheek before laying the flowers on her desk. "Ready for lunch?" she asked, looking nervous again. Harry nodded, watching her curiously. Hermione grabbed her coat before noticing his wondering eyes. "Harry, what is it?"

"You. You seem nervous and it's got me worried." Hermione bit her lip, looking down. Harry lifted her chin with his finger. "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm just worried about what every one's going to say." She said in a big breath. Harry smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you happy being with me?" As he asked the question, Harry felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Yes, of course." Hermione said without a trace of doubt and Harry's heart soared.

"Then does it matter what people say?" Harry pulled out of the embrace enough to look her in the eyes. She shook her head, seeming almost self-conscious. "Good. Now get your coat. We're going to be late for our table." He adopted a stern expression although he couldn't stop his lips from twitching. Hermione laughed and kissed him.

"Very well darling. I do know how you hate to be late for lunch." Hermione said in a fake snooty voice. Harry laughed this time, linking his hand with Hermione's.

"Seriously though, we're going to be late." He said before apparating them to the restaurant.

* * *

Ginny sat in her room, pondering Harry and Hermione. She knew she was getting too involved in her best friend's relationship but Ginny still felt that she needed to help. The subject of her ponderings today was how to make their relationship public. Assuming they kept a low profile today then the only cat out of the bag would be that they were back from their trip. Ginny wanted something spectacular to announce their relationship – a party or a kiss at a gala. She just had to hope they would agree. Ginny was in the mood for a party – her Auror training was nearly over and she longed for the day she would be free.

Ginny made her way downstairs, hoping to put her plan into action. Harry and Hermione were in the lounge, going over work stuff. Ginny watched them for a moment, noting how even when they weren't doing anything remotely romance related they still seemed to fit together.

"Harry, Hermione." She said, making her way to the couch. Only Harry looked up.

"Hey Ginny," 'Mione mumbled, scrawling something on a piece of paper. Ginny sighed and Harry noticed her impatience.

"'Mione, stop. Gin needs to talk to us about something important, I think." Harry took the pen from Hermione's hand and she looked up wearily. Ginny knew she had to make this quick.

"I was just wondering if you two were found out today." Ginny said, eyes darting between the two of them.

"People saw that we were back and Neville saw that we were together but that's it – oh, and our supervisor, Susan Bones, knows. We thought it fair that she knew." Ginny nodded before asking:

"How do you want people to find out?" Harry and Hermione looked at one another with confusion. "I mean, do you want to make it a public thing or for it just to happen. I think that having something grand with be good – and fun. You could have a welcome home party! Act all over each other and then have a picture taken – someone can owl it to the press and bam! - You're done. And it doesn't allow press to talk to you but every one stills knows." Hermione burst out laughing at Ginny's proposal.

"Ginny, you know I'm not that type of person – besides I don't want more press hassling me. I already had 3 owls today asking about where we were. I don't need more asking for details about our relationship." Harry nodded. Ginny's brow furrowed.

"How about something at a Ministry party? Just imagine it, attending a Ministry gala together. A kiss just before you enter the function room."

"The press would still be owling us." Harry pointed out.

"However, it requires nothing from us. We don't have to organise a party – we just have to go to a Ministry gala." Said 'Mione. "Besides, that sounds like a lot more fun. And Susan is always looking for representatives from our department to go. It might get her off our backs about never going." Harry looked at her in shock.

"You're seriously considering this?" he asked. Hermione watched him for a moment.

"I won't do it if you don't want to but just think about it, Harry – think about the papers!" Harry smiled at Hermione's excitement. He remembered her in their fourth and fifth year – with the Rita Skeeter scandal and his article about Voldemort. He knew Hermione enjoyed the spotlight at times. Sometimes causing a little bit of mischief.

"_Kind of fun isn't it? Breaking the rules!" _

"Very well – but if this backfires, I'm blaming both of you!" Harry threatened both of the girls. Hermione smiled and leaned across to kiss him.

"Ew!" cried Ginny, fleeing the room. Harry and Hermione laughed.

* * *

Hermione entered Susan Bones' office with determination. Harry had some more work to catch up on so Hermione had taken the opportunity to enquire about the next gala.

"Miss Granger, you are making a lot of visits to me. How may I help?" Susan asked, smiling warmly.

"I was wondering when the next Ministry gala is. Harry and I would like to attend." Susan's eyes narrowed.

"You two hate Ministry galas." Hermione smiled guiltily.

"True – and our interest in the next one mightn't be the best. However, we would both like to attend as representatives of the department." Susan smiled and pulled out some parchment.

"Here – all the details on here. It's this Friday." Hermione nodded, already reading the parchment. "Promise me you won't get up to too much mischief?" Susan asked and Hermione looked up a small smirk on her face.

"Would Harry and I ever do that?" She nodded to Susan and left the office.

* * *

'_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger return from mysterious holiday._

_After seeming to disappear off the face of the earth about 2 weeks ago Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have returned. Sources have reported seeing them enter the Ministry together although there were no obvious inclinations about their feelings to one another. Many are questioning their relationship status and the comments that have been made about the pair. _

_Miss Susan Bones, Miss Granger and Mr Potter's supervisor, has said that the pair is looking forward to returning to work but made no comment on whether they are still "just friends." A friend of the couple, Mr Neville Longbottom, said that Mr Potter and Miss Granger are happy and glad to be back. This points to perhaps a more than friendly stance between the two. However Mr Longbottom refused to say anything other than that he hopes the misfortune that has previously befallen the duo is over.' _

Ron looked up from the article, his heart pounding. Harry and Hermione were back; back from where ever the hell they'd been. Ron wanted to go to the Ministry immediately. To go to the Burrow and wait for them to return home. He needed to speak with them. To salvage whatever friendship he could.

Lavender arrived home as Ron considered his options. She breezed in, smiling and already gabbing about her day. Upon noticing Ron's preoccupation, she paused.

"Ron, darling, what is it?" she said, coming to stand behind him. Her hands slid over his shoulders, her lips brushing against his neck. Ron only motioned to the article, his mind lost in the myriad of scenarios that could happen if he confronted Harry and Hermione. Lavender quickly read the article, her anger bubbling as the story went on. "I have to talk to them. I need to know what is going on and what they think and –"

"Ron, please." Said Lavender, laying down the newspaper. "You know that they won't want anything to do with you. You betrayed both of them – your sister is bound to have pointed that out to them."

"But –" Ron began before Lavender cut him off again.

"But nothing. Ron, you owe them nothing. You don't have to go and explain yourself. You did only what your heart told you – you should never apologize for that. Besides, what with your fascination with Hermione, I might begin to wonder if you've really moved on." Lavender murmured these last words and shrugged her shoulders. Ron spun in his chair to face her, breathing in her perfume.

"Lavender, there is no one I would rather be with. I, just, feel as though there is a loose end left with Harry and Hermione. I need to get rid of it. I'm sorry but I need to finish that part of my life." Ron said, his arms moving around Lavender's waist. Her eyes were wide and scared. "One meeting, love. Then it's done." A smile broke across Lavender's face and she kissed Ron soundly on the lips.

'Things are going well,' she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :) and please excuse the swearing this chap - although I don't think you'll mind who's being sworn at :p **

Harry stood at the bottom of the Burrows stairs in a tux. He was waiting for Hermione so they could go to the Gala. Ginny had insisted on the getting ready separately so Harry could be surprised by what Hermione was wearing. Harry had agreed, only to get Ginny off his back.

Her desperate involvement in his and Hermione's relationship was reminding Harry a lot of how she was in their relationship. Ginny and Harry had begun to grow apart – with Harry's work and Ginny's Quidditch schedule. Before the relationship ended, Ginny was desperate to make it work – she did all she could to stop it from truly falling apart. She truly loved Harry. After her and Harry's relationship was ended, she travelled looking for a new Quidditch team. (Ginny had tried the professional Quidditch scene for a while but it never really took off.) However it was to no avail and she returned home to begin her training as an Auror.

Her involvement was beginning to irk Harry but he said nothing, knowing that it was her involvement in the first place that caused them to be together. He heard Fred and George greet Mrs Weasley in the kitchen before asking where he was. This could mean nothing good.

"There is he, George, man of the hour!" cried Fred, walking over to Harry and shaking his hand. Harry was confused as this formality but let it go – Fred and George weren't ones you could predict.

"Ah yes, Mr Harry Potter, here to collect his beautiful girl for their party!" Fred and George both wore smirks and were trying to contain laughter.

"Alright, I'll give – what's going on guys?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow. The pair pulled Harry into a huddle.

"The word on the street is that, well…"

"You see we're not sure if you know and feel we should tell you but…"

"It's just that Harry, my man-"

"Our man-"

"Fine, _our_ man-"

"Y'know Fred, you're really very greedy when it comes to people. I mean honestly, we can share-"

"Guys, get to the point!" said Harry as George began his rant. Fred looked at Harry seriously.

"Look, we hear that Ron and Lavender could be attending tonight. We didn't want to say anything to 'Mione, 'cause, well-"

"We don't want to upset her. Again," supplied George. Harry grinned.

"You should both be very grateful to me – she would have killed you. It would have been slow and painful too." Smirked Harry.

"Yes, yes. Any_way,_" said Fred, waving a hand. "Ron and that bimbo Lavender could be there so just be careful okay?" Harry looked the twins' concerned faces with confusion.

"So, you're saying don't do the kiss thing?" he asked finally.

"No, no!" cried George. "Do the kiss thing but just keep your eyes open. We don't want a public blue, hey?"

"Yeah… thanks guys. Really, I mean-"

"Don't worry about it, my man." Said Fred, smirking once more.

"Our man." Muttered George, breaking the huddle.

"Oi, Harry, you ready?" called Ginny, poking her head down the stairs. Harry sighed and turned to his ex. He looked at her in a way that said "clearly" and she disappeared back up stairs. "Okay, now presenting Miss Hermione Granger." Ginny said, darting past Harry to stand beside Fred and George.

Hermione stood at the top of the last flight of stairs. As she began to make her way downstairs, Hermione had a weird sensation of déjà vu – she was reminded of walking down the stairs at Hogwarts before the Yule Ball. Hermione was dressed in a short red dress that was covered in sparkles. It had long sleeves that finished just below her elbow. Hermione wore black heels and jewellery. Her make-up was light although her lips were red to match her dress. Hermione's hair was down and very loosely curled and her fringe was braided. Harry was speechless and Fred and George wolf-whistled. Ginny giggled happily. Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, a small smile on her lips.

"You ready to go Harry?" she asked. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hermione, you look amazing." He finally said and a blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks.

"Thank you," she murmured. Completely forgetting that the others were there, Harry pulled Hermione close to him wanting to kiss her soundly. Ginny jumped forward before he could though. Harry fixed her with a cold stare.

"You'll ruin her lipstick, Harry," Ginny pointed out. Hermione laughed and Harry tightened his arms around her.

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Ginny.

"You can ruin it good and proper at the Gala – which by the way you are pretty much late for. Off you go." Ginny shooed her hands and Fred and George waved them good bye. Harry stepped close to Hermione and leant forward as if to whisper in her ear. Instead his lips sought her neck and he felt her press against even more.

"Don't wait up," Hermione said to the three Weasleys and the pair apparated.

Harry pulled away from Hermione as soon as their feet touched the ground. Hermione had apparated them a street away from where the Gala was – Harry would apparated from there first and then Hermione would follow a minute or two later.

"See you soon," he whispered before the crack echoed around the space. Hermione stood alone with her thoughts. They immediately went to Harry and a smile graced Hermione's lips. He looked so handsome in his tux and his reaction to her tonight had been wonderful.

"_You look amazing." _Hermione felt warmth spread through her again at his comment. She was so happy now she was with Harry. Their days on the island had been wonderful and things had stayed that way since returning home. The article that had been published about their return hadn't been damaging – it was the articles that were going to be written after tonight she was worried about.

When Ginny had first suggested the idea Hermione had been reluctant – especially with the whole party idea. However the Gala suited Hermione well. She knew she was still stereotyped as the "good girl" and "bookworm" so it was fun to occasionally do something supposedly 'out of her character'. Hermione never forgot the thrill she got from breaking the rules at Hogwarts – especially with her best friends at her side.

Hermione's thoughts then turned to Ron and his betrayal, much to her dismay. Hermione thought of the times she'd felt as thought she'd betrayed Ron – dancing with Harry when they were camping was an example that immediately jumped to mind. However, Hermione now knew that she had done nothing that could count as a betrayal – Ron was the one who had stabbed her in the back, not the other way around as he often tried to point out. Hermione sighed, shaking these thoughts away. It was time for her to go and be happy with the man she loved.

Hermione stopped – did she love Harry? It was too soon to be thinking anything like this right? Hermione thought about all the years they'd been friends and truly wondered if it was too early to be thinking something like that… Fixing the location of the Gala in her mind she apparated.

Hermione appeared just outside the doors. Pushing them open she entered a long hall, filled with fellow witches and wizards, some guests, some journalists. A few heads turned in her direction and many of the press called out "Miss Granger!" trying to get her to talk. Hermione simply smiled and spotting Neville and Luna nearby made her way to them.

* * *

Harry was loitering near the doors that lead to the ballroom where all the tables were laid out. He'd checked the table lists, pleased to see that he and Hermione were seated together and that they shared a table with Neville and Luna. That would make the night more interesting.

There had been no sign of Ron and Lavender as Harry walked down the hall and he hadn't bothered to check the table list. Harry hoped that they wouldn't show, that what Fred and George had heard was false and that they wouldn't spoil this night for Hermione.

Harry smiled at the thought of Hermione – she looked spectacular tonight. For the first time in a long time Harry wished they didn't live at the Burrow. He longed to be with Hermione again, so they could explore each other more deeply, more intimately. Harry longed to know where to touch Hermione so that she moaned his name and clung to him tightly. As Harry thought these things he realised there was more to it than that – he longed for them to be able to act like a couple – for one of them to make the other a special dinner with candles and flowers; for them to be able to cuddle on the couch watching one of Hermione's muggle shows. They couldn't do that at the Burrow – things got awkward. Plus, if Fred and George were there the jokes were never ending. Harry wanted a place where he could love Hermione openly.

Harry stopped – did he love Hermione? Surely it was too soon – Harry was sure it was too soon for Hermione. They hadn't been together long at all. Harry considered how long he'd had feelings for her beforehand but even then love seemed like a stretch. Surely these things took more time?

'You have been friends since you were 11.' He thought critically. Harry's thoughts continued with the pros and cons although he didn't reach any conclusions. Suddenly the press' cameras were flashing and journalists were yelling over the top of one another. Harry looked up and saw Hermione walking towards him with Neville and Luna just behind her. She was smiling nervously and Harry could not get over how gorgeous she looked.

Hermione walked right up to Harry and most of the press fell silent. There was still a general hum of chatter in the room but that was all.

"You sure about this?" Harry asked, holding Hermione's hands. A few cameras clicked. She nodded her eyes wide. Harry took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Hermione. Everything went silent. Harry wasn't sure if it was just in his head or what but the world went blissfully silent. He released Hermione's hands and pulled her in close by her waist while her arms snaked around his shoulders. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and Harry traced her lips with his tongue. Much to Harry's dismay, Hermione then pulled away. She smiled up at him and Harry felt a warmth spreading through him. He linked one of his hands with hers and then motioned to Neville and Luna to join them. They then turned to enter the ballroom.

"Finally." Said Luna. The other three laughed while cameras clicked and journalists shouted behind them.

As the door swung shut behind them Ron looked on in shock. Fred and George had been right – Ron and Lavender were attending the Ministry Gala. And right now, Ron wished he wasn't. He'd just seen his worst nightmare. Harry and Hermione. Together. Images of the Horcrux tormenting him flashed in his mind. Lavender had seen the kiss too and her blood boiled. Hermione had had Ron and now she had Harry.

'Will that girl ever stop?' Lavender venomously thought. However her words to Ron were far from the tone of her thoughts.

"Don't worry about them, Ron. Everything will pan out, remember?" Ron merely nodded, his face stricken. Lavender rested her hand on Ron's arm and lead the way in to the ballroom.

Hermione entered the ballroom with Harry, Neville and Luna. Neville was telling them about his interview with Professor McGonagall.

"It was like we were just catching up! She asked about what I'd done after the War and stuff like that. Weirdest interview ever." Neville shook his head, still in disbelief.

"Any idea if you're hired?" asked Hermione as they took their seats. Neville shook his head, his brow creasing with worry.

"I'm sure they'll let you know soon, Nev." Said Harry as the food appeared, same as it did at Hogwarts. As Hermione choose what she wanted she thought about her kiss with Harry. There had been something more to the kiss this time – unspoken thoughts on both their part. Hermione knew those thoughts wouldn't be expressed in the Burrow – they had hardly any privacy there. Someone was bound to enter, no matter how late it was. Hermione pondered booking them a hotel room but thought her chances would be pretty slim on such short notice. Suddenly Hermione became fully aware of her eagerness – she wanted to have this discussion tonight?

'Things will get ugly.' She thought and Hermione knew it was the truth. If she wanted to keep things good with Harry she would have to ask him about it soon. If things were left unsaid too long then fights broke out. It was her mother's number one piece of advice on relationships: communicate. Hermione pushed these thoughts away, zoning back into the other's conversation and realising they were saying her name.

"'Mione, you okay?" asked Harry.

"Nargles got you, Hermione?" asked Luna, grabbing a potato. Hermione remembered Harry telling her about Luna's supposed 'Nargles.'

"No, no, everything's fine. Sorry. What were we talking about?" Hermione began cutting up the piece of beef she had on her plate.

"I was just telling Harry about how Seamus has done out the Leaky Cauldron – Tom sold it to him last year. Seamus completely renovated it – it's amazing. I stayed there after my interview with McGonagall. It was nice just to kick back and…" Hermione zoned back out again, her mind back on her hotel dilemma. Surely Seamus could do her a favour? Old school friends and all? It was possible…

"Hermione!" said Harry, his eyes filled with concern.

"You sure she hasn't been enchanted, Harry?" said Neville.

"I'm telling you it's the Nargles. They're everywhere these days." Commented Luna.

"Uh, I'm just going to get some fresh air and clear my head of, er, Nargles. Back in a mo." Hermione stood and quickly exited the ballroom. Most of the press had left by then and she ignored the remaining few. Hermione knew there was a public telephone just a little way from the entrance of the Gala. Hermione picked up the phone and dropped a few loose coins she had in her clutch into the slot. She dialled 949273 and waited impatiently. If she was too long Harry would come looking for her.

"Hi, you've reached Wizards Directory Assistance. How can I help you?" came a bored female voice.

"Hi, can you put me through to the Leaky Cauldron?" said Hermione, glancing around nervously. A few more minutes and she was toast.

"Forwarding you now." Said the same voice.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered – she hated dealing with grumpy people over the phone.

"Hi, you've reached the Leaky Cauldron. This is Seamus." Came a familiar voice. Hermione exhaled with relief.

"Seamus, it's Hermione. Hi," said Hermione, glancing around again.

"Hermione! How are you?" Seamus went on in a chatty voice.

"I'm good. Look, I'm sorry but I really can't talk. We will catch up soon though. I promise. I was just wondering if you have a room free for tonight?" Hermione knew she sounded like a terrible bitch but Harry was bound to be searching for her.

"Double or single?" asked Seamus, immediately business like and seeming to talk no offence to Hermione's shortness.

"Double – it's for Harry and I." Hermione prayed Seamus would keep this quiet.

"I've got a double free – it's a good room too, just –"

"Seamus, I'll take it. We'll probably be there late – we're at a Gala at the moment. Hence why I have to run. I promise we will catch up soon? And can you keep this quiet, please? We don't need press everywhere." Guilt returned to Hermione.

"Lips locked, room booked." Said Seamus promptly.

"Thank you, Seamus. See you later." Hermione let as much of her appreciation as she could shine through in her tone.

"Catch you later, Hermione." He said cheerfully before hanging up. Hermione quickly sent her Patronus away with a message for Ginny, saying that she had booked a hotel room for herself and Harry and then made her way back to the Gala.

* * *

Ron had watched Hermione leave and then watched her return 5 or so minutes later. He had watched Harry's growing concern and worry while Hermione was gone. He watched, when Hermione returned, how Harry kissed her cheek and seemed to repeatedly ask if she was okay. Hermione had nodded and whispered something to him. Harry's eyes had widened and Ron felt sick.

They were together. They were a couple. A happy couple, none the less. The fact Hermione looked simply beautiful wasn't helping Ron's jealousy. Neither was the fact they hadn't noticed that he and Lavender were in attendance. Nothing could be worse. The food was steadily clearing from the table and Ron had a few more bites. His usually rampant appetite had disappeared with the discovery of Harry and Hermione.

The lights on the tables that were around the edge of the room dimmed and those on the polished floor in the centre flared. A band was set up in the corner and they began to play. Ron knew Lavender would want to dance and she hated dragging him to the floor. He begrudgingly got up and made his way over to her (she had been mingling with friends on the next table.)

"Care to dance?" he asked having gained her attention.

"Of course, dear." Ron led Lavender to the dance floor, keeping his eyes peeled for Harry and Hermione. He spotted them across the floor as he and Lavender began dancing. Ron looked down at Lavender and then back across the room to Hermione. The glance was quick and Lavender was none the wiser. As Ron gazed back down at Lavender again, he realised how different the two women were. Hermione's look was effortless; it seemed no make-up was on her skin and that her hair was done quickly. It seemed so effortless. Lavender, on the other hand, had a lot of make-up on and hair spray was evident in her hair. And Ron knew personally how long Lavender had stood in front of the mirror in the flat. Ron sighed as the song ended and Lavender suggested they get a drink. Ron accepted gratefully.

* * *

Harry held Hermione close to him while they danced. While he was with Ginny, Harry had told her about his terrible dancing so Ginny insisted they take dancing lessons. Harry was reluctant but agreed so he wouldn't make a fool of himself at Galas like this. Now he felt very glad – Hermione seemed incredibly pleased by his ability.

"Tell me," he said for about the fifth time since they began dancing. Hermione laughed. When she had returned from calling Seamus, Harry had incessantly asked if she was okay. Hermione decided to get him off her back about being okay by telling him she was organising a surprise for him. Harry hadn't let it drop since.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, will it?" Hermione said, eyes twinkling. Harry pouted and Hermione kissed him. "Stop it or we won't go at all." Harry immediately straightened and pretended to forget the matter. Despite hating surprises, Harry preferred them than getting nothing at all. They continued to dance before Harry asked:

"Where are we going?" Hermione rolled her eyes. The song soon finished and Harry and Hermione decided to have a drink before dancing again. They were happily making their way over to the refreshment table when Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Harry followed her stare and felt shock which was soon over shadowed by anger. Ron and Lavender stood at the refreshment table, sampling the wine that was on offer. Harry felt Hermione shaking beside him and knew she was going to lose it in a second or two.

"'Mione, c'mon. Let's get out of here." Harry could barely keep his voice from shaking with rage. He knew he had to keep his head or they would be in serious trouble. He had to get Hermione out of here before someone got hurt. The thought of her punching Draco Malfoy in the face sprang to mind. "Hermione, look at me-" Harry began, trying to get her attention. However her eyes remained fixed on her ex and his fiancé and Harry heard the one voice he dreaded.

"Oh hello, Hermione! Harry! How are you?" said Lavender. Harry took Hermione's hand. This seemed to break her out of her shock.

"You… You…" Hermione began her voice heavy with anger and hurt. Her eyes were still locked on Ron and Harry could pretty much see Ron quailing. "I can't believe you. You lying cheating bastard." Her words were soft but said with so much venom that Harry was surprised hardly any one was paying attention. He thought that all the guests would be paying attention to the long awaited Ron-and-Hermione-showdown. Harry then thought it would be best to get Hermione out of there before everyone did.

"'Mione, let's go." Harry stepped away and pulled Hermione with him. They swung by their table, grabbed their things, said a quick goodbye to Luna and Neville and were then heading out the door. Hermione was very quiet and Harry didn't know what to say. They were nearing the hall's door when they heard someone shouting.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry recognised it as Ron's voice which was then followed by Lavender's:

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Hermione, please, wait, stop." Said Ron breathlessly. "I need to talk to you. I have stuff I need to say to you." Hermione drew herself up to her full height (which was pretty considerable since she was in heels) and Harry knew this was the explosion of anger that could've happened in the ballroom.

"You might have things to say to me Ron but I don't want to hear them. I want nothing more to do with you. I have given you all of my life since I was _eleven_ and you repay me by fucking some skank. Who you then leave me at the altar for. And then announce you're getting married to. Anything you have to say to me will not change how I feel about you. I used to think you were the right guy for me – I used to think that we would be happy. That we were happy. Now I see how wrong I was. You've fucked up, Ron. You fucked up big time. And now you're paying the price. Leave me and Harry the fuck alone and enjoy your life with Lavender." Ron looked like a broken man and Lavender giggled. Hermione then turned to her.

"You can shut the fuck up too, bitch. You're part responsible for this. Despite all Ron's done he can do better than _you_. I'm sure you had some plan to break Ron and me up so you can be with him just like you always wanted. Congratulations. You got Ron. But you didn't get the prize did you? The prize would've been seeing me, a broken sobbing mess. Instead, I'm happy. Happier than I was with Ron too."

"Oh please Hermione, you really think I would do all that just for Ron? Or to get to you?" Lavender snorted. "I have better things to do with my time. Ron came to me because your relationship was falling apart. I helped him – showed him what a fun relationship could be like. You wanna know how many positions we tried that night? You wanna know how many times Ron cried out my name? Wanna know how many times I cried out his?" Lavender paused for a moment and Hermione slapped her right across the face.

"Hermione!" both Ron and Harry said.

"Would you look at that? Two guys crying out my name – and I didn't even have to take my clothes off." Hermione smirked at Lavender who was holding her hands to her face. "Here, have your make-up back." Hermione wiped her hand on Lavender's skirt – a smear of skin coloured gunk was evident. "And, just as I said to Ron, stay away from Harry and me." Hermione then grabbed Harry's hand and they walked out the doors.

Once they were outside and the doors had swung shut Harry burst out laughing. Hermione watched him, eyes twinkling.

"That… oh my god, Hermione, that was amazing. You're amazing. Seriously. I mean… I lo-" Harry stopped, realising what he was about to say. Apparently, Hermione did too. She looked at Harry seriously and took his hands.

"Ready for your surprise?" she asked and Harry nodded, still worried about his slip up. "Then let's go." Hermione apparated them right outside the doors to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You booked us a room here?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yeah. I thought we could use a night to ourselves. There are a few things we need to sort out." Hermione looked at Harry knowingly and he nodded.

"It's nothing bad, right?" he asked, feeling suddenly insecure. Hermione shook her head before kissing Harry. She then led the way inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

**Author Note: **_Sorry for the late update! I hope this chap makes up for it. We're nearly at the end of Jilted - I'm thinking one more chap and perhaps and epilouge. Just letting you all know that I've created a Facebook page which will have updates on my fanfics, some of my own work and the photography I take. Chuck me a like? The link is: pages/Madam-may-fanfiction/454126777975573 In the meantime, please enjoy and pretty please review :)x_

Hermione pulled the pins out of her hair while Harry loosened his tie. Neither of them spoke and an unfamiliar awkwardness filled the air. Hermione finished with her hair and moved across to the small suitcase that had arrived for them. Just as Hermione had hoped Ginny had packed them a suitcase and sent it to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione worried what was inside (what with her discoveries on the island) and hoped Ginny wasn't up to any tricks. Hermione pulled out her singlet and shorts and put them on the bed. She then pulled her hair over one of her shoulders and tried to reach the zip in the middle of her back. Suddenly a warm hand stopped her struggle and pulled down the zipper. The red material was then pushed off her shoulder by another warm hand. The one that had pulled the zip down now made its way to Hermione's hip – the heel of the hand rested on the front of her hip bone. Lips brushed across the skin on her shoulder while the hand continued to pull the material down. Hermione spun in Harry's arms, his breath rushing over her lips. Hermione lost her breath as she looked in Harry's eyes. He pulled on the hem of her sleeve and Hermione's arm came free. His hands then moved to her other arm, his fingers trailing over her skin. Hermione's other arm came free and the dress fell.

Hermione slowly trailed her hands up Harry's sides before moving across to the collar of his jacket. Harry relaxed so Hermione could take the jacket off him. Her hands then moved to the buttons on his shirt. The material rustled as Hermione pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his bare chest and Harry shivered. Hermione's hand made to undo Harry's pants when he caught her wrist.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously. Harry moved his hand from her wrist to her hand.

"You said we needed to talk – I know I instigated that but we do need to talk." Harry murmured. He pulled Hermione to the bed. Harry immediately crawled onto the mattress and sat cross-legged. Hermione sat on the mattress too, her legs underneath her. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked carefully.

"What were you going to say before? When we were outside the Gala?" Hermione was nervous and her heart pounded. Harry looked down and Hermione feared the worst.

"I was going to say that… I love you." Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes and Hermione nearly lost her breath. His eyes seemed to be burning and Hermione longed to have his skin against hers. "But I didn't because it seems too soon and I don't want to rush you, to rush us. And now I'm scared that I'm going to freak you out by saying all this." His last sentences were rushed.

"Is - is it too soon?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know, 'Mione. What do you think?" Harry asked, brushing a piece of hair Hermione's hair out of her eyes.

"Harry… I've been thinking similar things lately. And I too was worried that things were moving too fast but think about it – think about all we've been through! I mean, it might seem crazy to everyone else but when have things been simple with us?" Harry smiled at Hermione as she looked at him imploringly.

"People will think we're crazy." He said, taking Hermione's hands.

"That's nothing new for you, is it love?" Hermione joked, pinching his cheek. Harry laughed and half dragged Hermione onto his lap. "I remember you were crying last time you sat like this." Hermione smiled sexily.

"I don't see that happening this time." She turned so she was straddling him and then began to kiss his neck. Harry's hands slid up her thighs before coming to rest on her arse. It was then Harry noticed how rough Hermione's underwear was and realised she was wearing lace. Holding in a moan, he squeezed his hands and Hermione pressed her hips forward. She shivered at feeling Harry's hard cock against her practically bare pussy. Her hand trailed down his chest to his pants. Her nimble fingers quickly undid the button and slid down the zipper before delving into his briefs. Hermione's hand wrapped around Harry's cock and began to stroke it, her fingertips rubbing the swollen head.

"'Mione…" Harry murmured, nuzzling his head into the crock linking her neck and shoulder, smelling her hair. The thin lace of her bra rubbed against Harry's chest, irritating the skin slightly. Harry moved his hands to her waist so he could lay Hermione down on the bed, beneath him. Her hand let go of his cock and slipped from his briefs. Harry looked over the beautiful woman beneath him, smiling.

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling self-conscious. Harry leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

"You are so beautiful." He said between kisses. Hermione's hands tangled in his hair, securing his mouth to hers. One of Harry's hands cupped Hermione's breasts and he could feel the hard nipple through the material. Harry's hands moved to take his pants and briefs off; he then slid down Hermione's panties. Her tongue brushed his lips, making its way into his mouth. His hand rubbed her pussy and Hermione let her legs fall open. One of Harry's fingers delved inside her, moving in and out. Soon another finger joined. Hermione broke the kiss, her breathing erratic. Harry began to kiss her neck and Hermione moaned. His lips continued down her body, licking her nipples through the material of her bra. She shivered as the cool air bit there. Harry kissed Hermione's stomach as his fingers came out of her pussy for the last time. He then kissed down to her pussy, his hands rubbing her thighs. Hermione shivered again as his warm breath rushed over her wet pussy.

Harry kissed her all over, feeling Hermione's wetness on his lips. He massaged her legs with his hands, two of his fingers still wet from fingering her before. Harry felt Hermione trembling with need.

"Please, Harry…" she moaned, barely able to stop herself from bucking her hips. Harry smiled before his tongue licked up the outside folds of her pussy. Hermione moaned and Harry moved his tongue deeper, tasting Hermione. His tongue massaged her clit while his fingers came back to finger-fuck her again. Hermione practically writhed underneath him, her orgasm building. His mouth and fingers then switched – his tongue pressed deep inside her while his gentle fingers rubbed her clit. Hermione's breathing was erratic, her moans getting louder as he continued his ministrations. Harry moaned, knowing what the vibrations would cause. Hermione gasped, her hips lifting upward. Harry darted his tongue in and out, his hands moving to grip her waist. Harry squeezed Hermione's arse and she bucked her hips again –

"Harry!" she cried, her orgasm crashing through her. Hermione would have soon pulled away but Harry's hands tightened, securing her pussy to his face. He continued to lick her, to fuck her with his tongue and Hermione writhed, the aftershocks of her orgasm doubled with Harry's continued efforts. Finally Harry pulled away and Hermione breathed heavily. Harry kissed back up Hermione's body, his cock throbbing for attention as the sound of Hermione crying out his name rang through his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry…" Hermione murmured before she captured his lips in a kiss. A jolt ran through Harry as Hermione kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. Hermione rolled them so she was crouched over Harry. Her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him fiercely as she broke the kiss, her lips moving to his neck again. Harry breathed heavy, hands trailing over Hermione's almost bare skin. Hermione copied Harry and began kissing her way down his body. She licked his nipple as she made her way and Harry moaned. Hermione reached Harry's cock and she licked the tip. Her hand continued to stroke it and her lips wrapped around the tip. She sucked the tip, her hand still working up and down.

"Yes…" Harry said, his hands balling into fists. Hermione moaned softly as her tongue pressed against the tip. The vibrations ran up Harry's cock as Hermione pulled away.

"Good, Harry?"

"So good," Harry murmured, pre-cum glistening on the head of his cock. Hermione stopped stroking his dick and her hands moved to cup and rub his balls. Harry moaned and Hermione slide his dick deep into her mouth, her tongue wiping away the cum. Her bare breasts rubbed his thighs as her tongue ran up and down the underside of his cock. "Don't stop, please..." Harry moaned, one of his hands moving to Hermione's hair. Hermione stopped sucking and wrapped her hand around his cock again. Her lips moved to kiss, suck and lick Harry's balls. Hermione felt Harry thrust up and smiled. She moved her lips back to his cock and began to suck slowly, sensually. Harry almost whimpered and Hermione went a little faster. She kept sucking his cock, steadily sucking harder and faster.

"'Mione… I'm cum-" Harry never finished his sentence as Hermione took him in so deep that his cock brushed her throat. She then pulled away as he came, the cum covering her tits. Hermione smiled as Harry lay there, breathing heavily. She got up and went into the adjacent bathroom, quickly cleaning herself up. As she re-entered the bedroom, Harry was pulling on his briefs. He turned when he heard Hermione enter. He smiled and moved across the room to her. Harry pulled Hermione in for a kiss. He then dragged her to bed and they fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

"You didn't even stick up for me! She slapped me and all you did was stand there!" Lavender screamed at Ron, her hands balled into fists.

"You could have stood up for me! You stood there and watched just as much as I did!" Ron yelled back.

"You're the man – you're supposed to be protecting me! Stand up for yourself, Ron, or you're going to end up as nothing!"

"_Protecting you?_ Fuck, Lav, you're a witch – stand up for yourself. Have a cup of concrete and fucking step up. I'm not the sole reason Hermione had a go tonight. You're just as much to blame – just as she said. And she was bloody right." Ron exhaled heavily, more Hermione's little speech returning to him.

'_Despite all Ron's done he can do better than __you__.'_

"I'm to blame for your failed engagement? Considering _you _were the one who left I would say _you_ are." Lavender said but Ron wasn't listening.

'_I'm sure you had some plan to break Ron and me up so you can be with him just like you always wanted.'_

"She was right, wasn't she?" Ron whispered, his eyes unseeing, lost in memories from earlier that evening.

"What?" snapped Lavender.

"She was right, wasn't she?" Ron repeated, his voice low but louder. "Hermione was right? You planned this, didn't you?" Lavender looked at Ron with wide eyes for a second or two before laughing. Ron however noticed that extra little bit of pause.

"Please, Ron, you think I would purposely break you and Hermione up?" Ron nodded his mouth a thin line. He leaned close to her, her perfume filling his nostrils. Suddenly he properly noticed what he smelt – the perfume he'd given Hermione years ago. And there was something more… his mother's famous scrambled eggs. And bacon. He could smell bacon. Why the hell would Lavender smell like this? Ron then found himself wondering why all this mattered? He loved Lavender and nothing could stop them from being together. He pulled away, running his hands through his hair. All his anger came back to him. His curiosity too. Ron could only remember smelling those scents at the same time twice – once was during the time he, Hermione and his mum were in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place on Boxing Day. The second was during a potions class in his sixth year. The first was a coincidence. He'd given Hermione the perfume the day before and she was testing it. The second not so much – Slughorn had had love potion in the room at that time. And now Lavender smelt exactly the same.

"You've drugged me." Ron turned to face Lavender, his eyes burning. She was smirking.

"Oh no, my dear. I've just been suggestive." She said, sounding much like she had back when they were dating in their sixth year. Ron thought for a moment – he cooked or ordered much of his food so there was no way that she could have slipped him love potion that way. And he hadn't noticed it since then…

"Your perfume." Ron spat, moving to the bathroom.

"Ron, what are you doing? Stop it, Ron. Ron, stop." Lavender cried following him. When she entered the bathroom, Ron had the cupboards opened and was pulling out the precious bottle. "Put it down Ron." Ron stood and pulled off the cap. He lifted to his noise and smelt the same scents. He looked at Lavender with something close to hatred in his eyes. With her 'suggestion' broken, Ron realised all he'd done. Leaving Hermione, cheating on Hermione, betraying his family after all they'd done for him. Almost hating his best friends.

"You bitch." He spat. "I can't believe you. You planned all of this! You wanted me and you wanted Hermione ruined." The bottle shook in his hands and Lavender looked at it fearfully. His eyes looked down too. Ron smirked. "I believe this is in order." He raised the bottle above his head and slammed it to the ground.

"No!" Lavender screamed, her hands reaching out the smashed glass. Ron looked to the ring on her finger and it exploded. She clutched at her hand in pain.

"It's over." And with that Ron walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Everything alright, Hermione?" asked Seamus, picking up her empty plate.

"Yeah, just thinking about how to wake Harry up." She smiled wily at her school friend.

"Ew." He said and she laughed. "Please don't share with me anymore."

"No problem," she toasted him with the last of her coffee as he went over to the next table.

Hermione had risen before Harry, showered quickly before heading downstairs for coffee and a croissant. She had wanted to wake him when she did but Harry had looked so peaceful she didn't want to disturb him. Hermione drained the rest of her cup and got up.

"Seamus!" she called to him behind the counter. "Put them on my bill? Harry and I will be down to pay soon." He nodded and Hermione headed back upstairs.

Murmuring the incantation to let herself in, Hermione saw that the bed was empty. She put her wand down next to Harry's and knocked the bathroom door.

"Who's there?" came Harry's voice. Hermione smiled.

"Room service." She made her accent heavier and knew, due to speaking through the door, Harry wouldn't know it was her.

"Er, just leave it in the room, please." Came his uncertain voice. Hermione opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"This is something you're going to want now." She purred, keeping her accent heavy. Harry spun, in nothing but a towel. Hermione smiled as her eyes ran over his bare skin. He grinned in return.

"True, my dear." He said his voice husky. Harry pulled Hermione into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Harry and Hermione came downstairs about half an hour to an hour later, both freshly showered. They were holding hands, whispering to one another. Seamus looked up and smirked.

"Ah, here come the love birds." He said, putting down the glass in his hand and pulling out their bill.

"I'm sure you've had worse stay here." Said Harry, looking over the expenses. After deeming that they were all in fact his and Hermione's he pulled out the necessary coins. Hermione leant against the counter looking around the dining area Seamus had set up.

"You've done the place up really well, Seamus," she said, turning back to face him. He smiled.

"Thanks – I had some help from Padma Patil actually." Seamus said, his smile turning slightly goofy. Hermione was quick to pick up on it.

"You and Padma, hey?" she asked, linking her arm with Harry's. Seamus nodded. "Just make sure you don't confuse her and her sister – otherwise things could get awkward." All three of them laughed and Harry and Hermione turned to exit the pub.

"Seamus!" came a familiar voice and Harry and Hermione looked to see Ron coming down the stairs. There was an awkward pause for a moment before Hermione nodded to Ron and walked past with Harry. "Hermione." Said Ron as the couple neared the door. Hermione stopped against her better judgement; she didn't turn however. "I left her. I left Lavender. You were right." At this Hermione turned to face Ron. Harry watched with concern. "She planned it all – even had Amortentia in her perfume. I just wanna say, I'm sorry – and that I'm glad you're happy. That you're both happy." Ron's eyes flickered to Harry for a moment before going back to Hermione. She merely nodded again before leaving the pub. Harry remained inside, still watching his ex-best mate.

"This doesn't change anything. For me, at least. You screwed her over. You screwed your family over too. It's gunna take a lot to make up for that." Harry's voice was level although it was taking all of his self-control not to throttle Ron. Harry had seen Hermione lose control over finding out Ron had merely been in contact with Lavender. He had seen Hermione look in a mirror and feel so worthless that she had broken it. Ron nodded to Harry and Harry left the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Seamus went upstairs to conduct the regular inspection of the newly emptied rooms. He arrived at Harry and Hermione's and suddenly felt weird about the situation. However, he entered cautiously, half expecting something to jump out at him. Some trick on behalf the couple. However it looked exactly as it had when they arrived. Seamus did the usual look over and then moved to the bathroom. It too was spotless. Seamus smiled – Harry and Hermione could definitely stay again. Deciding to lessen the job of the cleaners, Seamus bent down to take out the rubbish. Finally Seamus realised what he was seeing – a Durex condom wrapper. And its contents beside it. He felt a blush race onto his face.

Maybe Harry and Hermione shouldn't stay again.

* * *

It was the next day and Harry sat in the Burrow's lounge reading the Daily Prophet. The front cover had a big picture of his and Hermione's kiss from the Gala. There was many rumours flying – some even speculating that Hermione had cheated on Ron with Harry before their wedding. Harry's blood boiled whenever he read one of these articles. He and Hermione would never do that!

Harry continued to flick through the paper, occasionally reading articles involving the Ministry. He then reached the Classifieds. Harry normally went right past them but something caught his eye.

'Flat For Rent.

2 bedrooms, one bathroom, one main living area and a small balcony.

Call 2162 3145 for more information or to book a private inspection.'

Nearly everything else in the section was to buy – Harry didn't have enough money for something like that. Not yet. However with a good budgeting he could rent… Harry had never really thought about leaving the Burrow. Molly was more than happy to have him (and Hermione) living there and despite all of their offers to pay board she insisted they had done enough for her and her family to live carefree for a while. Now, things were different. Harry felt he needed space from everything. He needed to be able to have silence for once. Harry knew Hermione was beginning to feel the same – and she didn't need to say anything. Harry noticed that whenever he went to get her from her office at the end of work she would hesitate. Harry knew Hermione needed to get some space.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione, plonking down some work stuff on the small table. She then noticed Harry's preoccupation. "You okay?" she asked, walking over and sitting on the arm of his chair. Hermione looked over the page of the paper he was looking at.

"What do you think of one of us getting our own place?" he asked. Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"You, you want us to live together?" Hermione said as Harry folded the paper. He looked up to Hermione's shocked face.

"Well, yes and no – I mean, I know it's really soon and I don't want to screw us up but we could use some space and some time to ourselves. If one of us gets the flat then one of us is still here and we can go between the two. Kinda like Fred and George do." Harry explained. Hermione found herself nodding. "Is that a yes?" Harry asked. Hermione stood up and paced across the lounge.

"I like the idea Harry but will we be able to cope financially? I mean, I don't want us to get in to money trouble. I just –" Harry had got up while Hermione was talking. Before Hermione could continue Harry grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled him close, her body melding to his.

"Hermione, we will be fine. I've still got money from my mum and dad and our jobs pay fairly well. I'm sure we'll be fine. Worst comes to worst, we stop renting and move back in here – if Molly will let us." Harry said, smiling at the women in his arms.

"Well, then… Yes." Harry picked Hermione up and swung her around. He soon put her down, both of them smiling widely. With her still in his arms, Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"I love you." He said without hesitation. Hermione looked taken back before smiling once more.

"I love you too." She replied and Harry kissed her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**See disclaimer in chap 1 :)**

'_**The Tell All Interview.**_

_With the revelation of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's relationship, there has been a lot more speculation about the Weasley-Granger-Brown triangle. However everything is about to come to light – thanks to Mr Ronald Weasley, the man at the heart of scandal. _

_Mr Weasley has been through a lot in his young life but never has his personal life been so sought after. He and his ex-fiancé, Miss Hermione Granger, always kept a low profile. There were no interviews about their latest fight and the press generally left them to their own devices. All that changed when Mr Weasley left Miss Granger at the altar. _

_About five weeks ago, the end of their relationship exploded into the public eye. Rumours flew and then it was revealed that Mr Weasley was involved with Miss Lavender Brown, another ex-Hogwarts student. Miss Granger hadn't said anything to the press while Mr Weasley and Miss Brown were out and about for all to see. Then an unexpected twist – Miss Granger and her best friend, Mr Harry Potter, disappeared. None of the Weasley family (with whom the pair had been staying) commented and everything was almost put to rest. However another scandal erupted – Mr Weasley and Miss Brown were getting married. There was still no sign of Miss Granger and Mr Potter but Miss Ginny Weasley became very vocal. During a lunch (if you could call it that) Miss Weasley found about infidelities on Mr Weasley's part. Rumours flew and when Miss Granger and Mr Potter returned they doubled in number. It seemed the case would never be put to rest. The public were asking whether Miss Granger and Mr Potter was a pair, where they had gone to, what did they think of Mr Weasley now, a man who they'd put their absolute trust in not so long ago? Only one of these questions was answered in the form of a kiss at the latest Ministry Gala. Mr Potter and Miss Granger were together and quite happily it seemed. _

_That seemed to be the end of the Golden Trio scandal – until Mr Weasley contacted me three days ago. He invited me round to his flat for coffee and to get the facts straight – and who was I to refuse? _

_He welcomes me in happily and all traces of Miss Lavender Brown are gone. I look around with confusion and he promises me an explanation. After settling in on the couch with our drinks, he begins to speak. _

"_It's all true. My cheating, my leaving Hermione, her and Harry. It's all true. I've been a right numpty these past months but I believe it's worked out for the best. They're both really happy." I notice there was no mention of Miss Brown. "Oh, right. _Her._ I left Lavender about a week ago. She had planned it all – she wanted me and she wanted Hermione to be broken. To put it her way, she was 'suggestive.' Lavender had Amortentia in her perfume and she planted thoughts about Harry and Hermione in my head." I ask what kind of thoughts he means. "Like, that Harry has had a thing for her – which now turned out to be true. I place no blame on him however. I know Harry wouldn't have done anything about his feelings. I thought I wouldn't either. But moving on, some others were that Hermione was only interested in work and money; that our marriage wouldn't be a happy one. This was all before I left Hermione too. After I left Hermione, Lavender told me that they all probably hated me and that I should move on from them all – even my family. I believed her. With all that had happened, it was easy." _

_I then ask if this is a public apology to his family, Miss Granger and Mr Potter. "No, it's not. I mean, I am sorry. I am so sorry. But I plan on visiting my family soon to apologise formally. I ran into Harry and Hermione about a week ago and I apologised then. They, I think, are still staying at the Burrow so I shall apologise again when I visit. I just need to sort my own problems out before I can attempt to mend fences with others." My next question is about Miss Brown – is there definitely no chance there again? Mr Weasley shakes his head immediately. "Never again. It didn't work in school and it didn't work now. Even with her trickery. She ruined the greatest thing I ever had – my relationship with Hermione. Even though Hermione and I weren't totally happy together I still miss having the closeness. We were best friends – it's hard to move on from that." What of Harry Potter? _

"_Harry and Hermione are very happy. When I saw them the other day and love really did seem to surround them. I hope that one day we'll be able to share a drink. It'll be a while – the trust I broke is hard to fix. And it's not the first time it's happened. I just hope that one day I'll be able to call them my friends again – even if we're not as close as we were." With that I leave, thanking Mr Weasley for his time. _

_So it seems that the scandal has been put to rest. Mr Weasley has come clean and the truth is out.' _

Hermione looked up from the article in shock. Why had Ron gone public? What was he gaining from this? She folded up the paper and went upstairs to Harry's room. Maybe he would able to say why Ron was giving out interviews.

Harry's mess was evident before Hermione even reached the door. A few boxes littered the hall while clothes falling out of them.

"How's packing?" she asked, appearing in the door. Harry's room was in an even worse state of dishevelment. He looked up from the box he was labelling.

"Oh, it's great. I have made no progress _what_soever. I hate packing. I hate it. When I left the Dursleys' I couldn't take anything with me. It was great. Now, I have all this _stuff_ and it's shit." He ranted while Hermione smiled from her place in the doorway.

"Read this while I sort out your nonsense." She handed Harry the paper and he sat on his bed. Hermione sorted his clothes, his knick-knacks, his magazines and books. She labelled boxes with what needed to go in them and then went out to fetch the boxes in the corridor. Harry looked to be in a similar state as she was when she finished the article.

"Is he _mental?" _Harry asked, shaking the paper while Hermione tipped the clothes on to the pile.

"I thought you might understand why he'd done it." Hermione said, joining Harry on his bed. "By the way, you took far too long to read that." She smirked at him and he nudged her gently.

"Oh, shhh. I don't read like you do." Harry paused and sighed. "I don't why he's done it. Maybe to make himself look good in the public eye? To get at Lavender?"

"I support him fully if that's why he's done it." Hermione said, laughing. Both of them then turned their attention to the mess that was Harry's floor. Hermione was about to explain what Harry had to do when Ginny appeared in the door.

"We've got a visitor." She said with a meaningful look at the paper in Harry's hand.

* * *

"Ron? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione as she and Harry came down the stairs. Ron stood in the door, looking awkward. Molly and Arthur stood by the table looking torn between their son and their surrogate children. Harry and Hermione stopped at the base of the stairs and Harry hugged Hermione from behind. Ginny, Fred and George stood in the doorway of the lounge room.

"I- I've come to apologise. I acted like a terrible person and I put _Lavender_ before all of you. I'm sorry and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me." Ron shrugged, clearly not knowing how else to word his apology.

"Oh, Ron!" said Molly, throwing her arms around her son. Ron hugged his mother, smiling. Arthur walked over once Molly had released their son. They shook hands and said nothing. Ron turned to his siblings. All three of them were stony-faced.

"Look, I don't expect you guys to accept the apology but it's there if you're-"

"We're not gunna say that we haven't dreamt of popping round and slapping some sense into you," Fred interrupted.

"However, we thought we'd let things run their natural course and see what happened." George continued.

"Since it seems our plan worked, we will forgive you _if_ you promise never act like that again? I mean, c'mon, it was Lavender." Said Ginny, scorn filling her voice.

"Promise." Ron said immediately, smiling.

"Welcome back, mate." Said the twins as Ginny went and hugged her brother. Ron looked to Harry and Hermione.

"Ron… I can never forget what you did. And it's gunna take a long time for me to forgive you for it too. You're a different person to me now – you're not the same boy who I fought alongside-"

"I was hoodwinked, Hermione." Ron interrupted a slight scowl on his face.

"That doesn't change anything." Harry almost growled. Hermione shivered at the protective edge to his voice and his arms gently tightened around her. Molly looked concernedly back and forth from Harry and Hermione to Ron.

"As I was saying – things have changed now. And things aren't going to be changing back anytime soon." Hermione finished. Harry nodded his agreement before kissing her cheek.

"I thought you forgave me in the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked, lifting his chin defiantly.

"I thought you loved me. You still slept with someone else." Hermione returned, smirking.

"Right…" said Ron. "Well, I, at least, apologised. Hopefully someday you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." Ron made to kiss his mother goodbye.

"Can't you stay for dinner? I'm cooking chicken," said Molly. Ron glanced to Harry and Hermione. Fred, George and Ginny had left the lounge doorway to join them at the bottom of their stairs.

"I don't think I'm welcomed by all." Ron said. Hermione looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Harry and I will be packing for a while I'm sure. We'll eat later." She said coldly. Ron nodded, his brow creasing with confusion.

"I'll go into the lounge." He left the room and Arthur followed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley. I just can't deal with all that. I-" Hermione began but Molly held up a hand to stop her.

"I understand. Arthur and I decided to reconcile because, since the war, we've wanted our family to be happy and together. You and Harry are a part of that family. Perhaps, one day soon, you'll be able to tolerate family dinners with Ron in attendance. It seems you've got allies in Fred, George and Ginny too – they'll be bound to make light of the situation at Ron's expense. If that'll make it easier." Molly smiled fondly and Hermione nodded.

"One day, maybe." She replied.

* * *

Lavender sat in her tiny little flat with a bottle of fire whiskey and the newspaper. She'd read Ron's interview about an hour ago and had sat drinking since. Everyone knew what she'd done. Lavender thought it would have been enough for him to humiliate her, just the two of them but apparently not. He had gone public. Lavender drank.

Her family, her friends. Everyone now knew. No one would ever trust her again. Some were probably questioning whether their friendship was real or 'suggested' by Lavender. She felt alone. Lavender drank again.

Hermione Granger had got everything Lavender had ever wanted – a friendship with Harry and Ron. A relationship with one of them. Hermione was smart and pretty and liked. She didn't need to use trickery or spells. Hermione had everything Lavender wanted.

Lavender drank.

* * *

"Why did we get put up to this?" Fred mumbled, pushing with all his might.

"This is bloody ridiculous." George said gruffly, having joined Fred in his struggle.

"On the count of three boys…" Said Charlie, as the twins gave up their efforts.

"One-" said Bill, joining Charlie at the opposite end to Fred and George.

"Two-" Fred muttered, getting into position.

"-Three!" cried George as he and Fred pushed and Bill and Charlie pulled.

With their combined efforts they finally got Harry's bed up the last flight of stairs and into the flat. The floor was covered in boxes, some open, some closed. Due to the muggles that lived in the building (despite it being owned by a portly wizard) Harry and the Weasleys had been forced to bring up Harry's belongings without magic.

"Oh, finally." Said Harry. He went to continue but was silenced by the looks the Weasley boys threw him.

"When does Hermione get here, mate? You seem to really suck at this whole packing-unpacking thing." Said Bill, motioning to the mess.

"I don't do too bad-" Harry began before the snickers from Fred and George shut him up. "She said she'd get about 3. I wanna get the bedroom done tonight. Everything else can wait till tomorrow." Harry grinned and Bill and Charlie joined the snickers.

"Harry, have you done anything today?" asked Hermione from the door, ignoring the laughing red-heads. She walked in, pecked Harry on the cheek, threw her jacket and bag on the bench and then began to organise.

"Weasleys, get that bed into the bedroom. Harry and I need a place to sleep tonight so get to it." Hermione turned to the messy living room floor.

"Yeah... 'Sleep,'" George said before Charlie called in the countdown again. Hermione turned slowly, her eyes narrowed.

"You do realise I never got you and Fred back for landing me and Harry on an island on the other side of the world?" she said. Fred and George saluted to her.

"We'll have this ready for you and Harry, no problem." They said while Bill, Charlie and Harry laughed.

"Oh, shut it." Hermione muttered before giving directions to Harry.

* * *

It was near 11:30 by the time Fred and George left. Bill had left before dinner saying he needed to get home to help Fleur; Charlie left not long after dinner, saying he had some paperwork to do at home. Fred and George on the other hand had made themselves quite at home and seemed to be settling in for the winter. Harry and Hermione said nothing to try and get them to leave, knowing all that the twins had done for them not only during that day but many times before. However, a sigh of relief could be heard from both Harry and Hermione when they closed the door behind Fred and George.

Hermione was putting the dishes from dinner into the 'wash and dry sink' Harry had had installed while Harry tidied the lounge and wiped down the dinner table. Overall, they had made real progress throughout the day – Harry's couch, coffee table and dining table and chairs had been set up. The bedroom was all set up and most of the kitchen had been sorted, thanks to Ginny and one of her friends from school coming round.

It had just hit 12 o'clock when Harry slumped onto the couch. Hermione was yet to come out from the kitchen and Harry wasn't up for seeing what was talking her so long.

"Don't get too comfortable, Potter." Hermione said from the door way. Harry looked up to Hermione dressed (if you could call it that) in a lace chemise with a matching thong. Harry's eyes widened and his dick grew hard. Hermione looked over him, smiling at the sight of his hard cock pressing against his pants. Harry got up and walked over to Hermione. He pushed all her hair away over her shoulders. Harry looked over Hermione again, not knowing where to put his hands. Hermione wrapped one of her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him for a passionate kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other. "Come on, Potter – you've still got to teach me that lesson." With that Hermione turned and walked away, swinging her hips. Harry almost ran after her.

* * *

Hermione woke late the next morning. The smell of coffee filled the air and she inhaled deeply. It was then she noticed the scent of something else – something sweet. Her eyes opened and on the bedside table on her side of Harry's bed was a big cup of coffee, a note and a single red rose. Hermione sat up, smiling at Harry's gesture. She opened the note:

'_Going out to get some things for breakfast. I'll be home soon. I love you x.' _

Hermione smiled and then sniffed the rose. She knew that roses generally didn't smell but this one was different. It smelt like her perfume. Harry's magic was strong around the all three items that had been left by her bedside. As she thought of this, her mind wandered to why it was like this. Hermione pondered it for a moment before deciding that she would have to get the facts. Getting up, she pulled on one of Harry's shirts and went out into the lounge. Since she would be sharing the flat some of the time she had brought some of her books across. She pulled out _'An Overview of Magic.' _

Hermione settled into one of the chairs with her coffee and flicked through the book until she found the chapter she was looking for.

'_How Others' Magic Can Affect You.' _

After reading for about 5 minutes (with no sign of Harry returning home), Hermione looked up her eyes wide. She re-read the passage.

'_Generally you cannot sense the magic of another witch or wizard. However, depending the relationship you share with the caster, some magic can be detectable. This theory is very untested due to the nature of magic. There is one proven theory – that of 'Magic True.' This theory was created by Evangeline Anistonn. She believed that when someone's magic was particularly potent to you it signalled that they were your true love. After intense research over years, it became proven that when someone's magic was easily identifiable for you that you were best suited to be in some manner of relationship with them.'_

True love? Her and Harry? That was impossible. They'd been with other people before each other – didn't that defeat the whole purpose of 'true love'? Y'know, seeing that one person and knowing you were going to be with them for the rest of your life? Hermione thought back to when she had first met Harry – on the train to Hogwarts. There hadn't been a warming in her heart, no fireworks or grand music like they did in muggle movies – there had just been her and Harry and _Ron._ He was doing magic and Hermione was immediately distracted by her excitement to belong to such a world. Would there have been a _moment_ between her and Harry had they met, just the two of them? Hermione sighed and shut the book.

What did it matter? She loved Harry and he loved her. True love or not, they were happy. Hermione looked up as the door opened. Harry peeked his head through the door of the lounge and smiled.

"Hey love, I went out and got some croissants and fresh fruit – all your favourites. I was gunna make you breakfast in bed." Harry grinned again and Hermione couldn't help but smile goofily back.

"I'd be happy to go back to bed…" she replied, winking. Harry laughed as Hermione came to the door.

"Go back to bed. I'll bring the food in soon," Harry kissed her on the lips quickly before moving to the kitchen. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and a happiness in her heart that she was unaccustomed to. She smiled as she got back into bed with her coffee. Maybe it wasn't when you first saw them – maybe it was when you saw them and simply _knew._

* * *

**Author Note:** _So this is the last chapter :( I have loved writing Jilted and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. And a big thank you to alix33 for helping throughout Jilted :) I am still considering a Draco and Ginny fic as a sequel to Jilted - let me know your thoughts on this? Otherwise pretty please review! And remember, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home :)xx_**_  
_**


	14. Author Note (DracoGinny fic)

**Author Note: **_Just posted the first chapter to the Draco/Ginny fic I've had in mind. Read and review! Link is below: _

_ s/8933900/1/_


End file.
